Puppy Love
by Julian Amici
Summary: Everone is a coin. Everyone has two sides to themselves. What if Kiba's other side started to show itself. Who would like it and who would hate it? Would he be seen as weak becasue of it, or strong? Revised
1. The Plan

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Kiba sat. He was annoyed, and he was tired. Akamaru wasn't around, he had caught some sort of dog sickness, and Kiba didn't have anything else to do but watch Hinata. Shino and he had finished their kunai exercises for the day, but Hinata was still working on hers, and they couldn't leave the tender care of sensei Kurenai without all of them finishing. So, Kiba sat. Not that he ever minded watching Hinata. Ever since the three had been chosen to all be on the same genin team, Kiba had held a soft spot in his heart for the young girl. Not that the girl was any younger then himself or Shino, but she sure seemed it at times. At first, he was just concerned about a girl like Hinata being in a group of people that looked like gang members. He had to admit, he and Shino didn't look like the friendliest of people, and Hinata didn't have a very strong heart. Kiba remembered the first time they really got to know each other. Hinata looked so scared that night, with Kiba and Shino looking like complete badasses, and her, the weird loner girl in class. But he was sure they changed her mind about the two of them that night. The three of them went out to eat, and joked around, making Hinata feel really welcome in their presence. He remembered her apologizing for always avoiding the two during classes, and her saying that they should do it again, and that _she _would pay the next time around. They did do it again, and Kiba never let her pay, no matter how prestigious her family was. What kind of man would he be if he didn't pay for the meal?

But that was a long time ago. After a while, Kiba noticed that he began to favor Hinata, caring more for her well being, and observing her more closely. It had been decided, he was in love with the weird loner girl from the ninja academy. He even loved her concentration and will to do everything and not fail. Something she had learned from Naruto.

Yes, Kiba knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto. He knew that Naruto was in love with Sakura. He knew that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, just like half the populous of Konoha. He knew that Sasuke was in love, but he didn't know with whom. Kiba sighed. He realized that his life was a soap opera. He was wondering which one was going to kill themselves, which one was his long-lost half-brother/sister 'Hinata, with my luck', which one was going to be the sociopath, and which one was going to be the vampire. 'How troublesome.' He thought to himself. He blinked. 'Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru.'

He was in love with Hinata, but he knew that Hinata was still a little on edge around him. He came up with the perfect plan. He was going to show Hinata just what a great guy he was. Hinata loved Naruto. Kiba was going to get Naruto to love Hinata. It didn't matter if he wanted to be with her or not. He loved her, and he wanted her to be happy. And Hinata would be happy with Naruto. And Kiba would be happy for Hinata and Naruto. Even if it killed him.

Hinata finally finished the training exercises. All her kunai were in the target in the allotted time. Kurenai-sensei turned to Kiba and Shino. "Alright, your training is done. Make sure you all practice your speed and accuracy with your kunai. They'll save your life one day."

"Fat chance of that." Kiba muttered.

"Did you say something, Kiba?" Kurenai asked threateningly.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "No, sensei."

Kurenai let out an evil smile. "One hundred push-ups for lying to your sensei." Kiba audibly groaned. "Now, Kiba! Unless you want to do two hundred!"

Kiba's shoulders dropped and he got on the ground. He started knocking them out in proper ninja fashion. "One, two, three, ONE, one, two, three, TWO, one, two, three, THREE…"

"The rest of you are dismissed." Kurenai said to her other students. "See you all tomorrow at seven."

Shino and Hinata bowed to Kurenai, then started walking to their respective houses, which here in opposing directions. Kiba continued with his push-ups, under the scrutiny of his sensei. "One, two three, SEVENTEEN, one, two, three, EIGHTEEN…"

"Get down lower!" Kurenai yelled. "LOWER!"

After Kiba completed the set, collapsing a couple of times, Kurenai let him go. Kiba lay there, unable to will his arms to help him up. He moaned. "A hundred fucking push-ups…"

"Are… are you all right?" Hinata asked him.

Kiba looked up at her, surprised. "Hinata! I thought you went home?"

She pulled a small container out from her pocket. "Just to g… get this." She knelt down, and started to roll up Kiba's sleeves.

Kiba rolled over and began to work off his jacket. "It'll be easier if this isn't on." He stated. Hinata blushed a little upon seeing Kiba's sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his chiseled chest and abs. He looked at her a little with a sidelong glance. "Thanks for coming back with ointment. You really do make the best medicines."

Hinata smiled as she began to apply the ointment to Kiba's arms. The eucalyptus ointment cooled his arms pleasantly, as they were burning up from the exercise. "Thank you, Kiba." she said softly. "This should help."

Kiba turned his head toward Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, me and Naruto were going to go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand together tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Hinata showed one of her famous blushes. "Um, sure. If you don't think I'd be a bother…"

"Nah, not at all." Kiba laughed a little, then let out a small wince because of his sore chest. "I've been meaning to ask you to come hang out with us."

"Um, I'd love to." She spoke, almost whispering, as if her voice was somehow offensive.

Kiba thought it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. 'Now all I have to do is ask Naruto to come…' he thought to himself. 'It shouldn't be hard, I know how much he loves his ramen. Especially since he's not gonna have to pay for it.' He smiled up at Hinata as she finished applying the ointment to his arms. 'Don't worry, Hinata. Soon you'll be happy.' A tear threatened to roll down his cheek, but he stopped it in his eye.

She stood up. "There. Your arms should feel better in a while."

Kiba slowly stood up. "Ahh, they feel better already. Thanks." He started to walk toward his house, on the far edge of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Looking back, he noted how cute Hinata looked. "We were gonna go right after training tomorrow, so you and I should just go and meet up with him, okay?"

Hinata looked back. She nodded, blushing, but smiling.

Kiba continued home, walking by numerous shops on his way. Up ahead of him, he saw the Ichiraku ramen stand. "I wonder if Naruto's in there?" he asked himself. He walked up and saw, sure enough, Naruto slurping down ramen and tea, ordering seconds happily at the same time. "Hey, Naruto!" he called out.

Naruto turned around, a small noodle hanging from his mouth. "Yeah? Hey, what's up, Kiba?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me and Hinata tomorrow, after training. We've been meaning to hang out with you more." Kiba flashed a grin, showing one of his doggie fangs. "My treat."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his chair. "All right! I'll be there. Thanks Kiba!"

Kiba shrugged. "Meh, I do what I can." He turned on his heel and walked out of the ramen stand. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto yelled back. "Hey, old man, another bowl!"

The smile that was on Kiba's face disappeared as he moved out of earshot of the ramen stand. "I'm doing the right thing." He said to himself. "Hinata loves Naruto, and she deserves to get what she wants." He was trying to make himself feel better, but it wasn't working. "Who am I to stand in the way of Hinata's happiness?" After a short time, Kiba reached his house. His parents were gone on a mission for at least another month, so he had the house all to himself. He had tried to throw a couple of wild parties, but with all the troubles that were going on, like the invasion of the Sand forces and the rebuilding of Konoha among other things, not may people could ever show up. It was usually just Kiba and Shino. As he went inside, he opened up the fridge and grabbed out some leftover steak for him and Akamaru, who wearily walked up to him. "Hey there, Akamaru." Kiba greeted. "You feeling any better?"

Akamaru let out a sad whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He set the bowl of chopped up steak on the ground for Akamaru. "I know what you mean, about feeling terrible." Akamaru stopped eating long enough to shoot Kiba a puzzled look. "Oh, I'm setting up Hinata and Naruto."

Akamaru let out a short bark and looked up to Kiba inquisitively.

"Because Hinata deserves happiness, and Naruto can give that to her." He explained. "She's still on edge around me, no matter how comfortable I try to make her. She doesn't completely trust me, and she's definitely not in love with me. There's no room in her heart for me other than as a friend. But I love her, and I'm gonna make sure she's happy."

Akamaru nuzzled up against Kiba's leg. He let out a sad string of barks and whines.

"Thanks, Akamaru." Kiba said, scratching him behind the ears. "I know I'll get over her eventually, but it's just so damn hard now. I love her with everything I have." He sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to love her enough to let her go." Another tear threatened escape, but this time, Kiba didn't even try to hold it back. "I'll do anything for you, Hinata. Even give you up."


	2. He's in Love!

**Chapter 2: He's in love!**

Hinata rose from her slumber, wiping a bit of sleep from her eyes. She saw sunrays shining in from her window, and birds outside were chirping. Today promised to be a wonderful day for Hinata. She was going to be having dinner with Naruto and Kiba, her training was going better, and Hanabi said that she might have some good news today. Yes, Hinata had decided that today was going to be a wonderful day.

A knock sounded from Hinata's door. "Hinata-sama, are you awake?" asked her cousin.

Hinata yawned lazily. "Yes, Neji. Please come in."

Neji opened the door and took one step inside, lowering his head in a bow. "Forgive the intrusion, Hinata-sama, but Hanabi-sama requests the presence of all family members. She claims to have some rather exciting news." Neji showed no emotion throughout his announcement. "If you wouldn't mind, your father and sister are in the meeting room." With that, Neji raised his head from the bow he was holding and took a step back. "By your leave, Hinata-sama." He closed the door, and Hinata could her him walk away, down the hall.

Hinata jumped out of bed, her earlier grogginess all but forgotten. 'This must be what she was talking about yesterday!' she thought to herself. She quickly got her clothes on and walked downstairs to the meeting room. She took her place by her father's side, and knelt on the pillow that was meant for her. Most of the branch family was standing behind the head family. She remained silent as Hanabi knelt in front of their father, her head touching the ground.

"Father, I have a request to make of you." Hanabi asked, her voice cracking a little.

Hiashi looked at Hanabi, seeming to look through her. His silence was his approval to request what she desired.

Hanabi blushed, and the rest of the family could tell. "Father, I wish to ask your permission to marry."

Hiashi was prepared for anything but that. He blinked. "What?"

Hanabi looked up, staring right into her father's eyes. Hinata's shoulders dropped and her mouth went agape. "I wish for your permission to accept a proposal."

Hiashi could barely bring himself to speak. "Who?"

Hanabi touched her head to the floor again. "The man who wishes to marry me is Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji clenched his fist, his knuckles audibly cracking. Hinata blushed madly, both at the fact that her little sister had bagged Konoha's most eligible bachelor, and that she had managed to get a marriage proposal before Hinata herself had even gone on a single date.

Hiashi blushed himself, the first time either Hanabi or Hinata had seen him do it. "How?"

Neji cleared his throat. "My lord, if I may?" Hiashi looked over to Neji and nodded. "Hanabi, you're only twelve years old. Do you realize what it is you're asking?"

Hanabi looked right into Neji's eyes. "Of course. It _was_ the will of Tsunade and father that I get married to Sasuke. We're just sparing them of the discomfort of trying to make us."

Neji's brow furled. "But, you're not going to marry him now, are you?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No. This is just the formality before the marriage ceremony, which we've decided would take place when I turn sixteen."

Hiashi audibly exhaled. He looked up to Hanabi and smiled. "Then you have my permission to accept the proposal."

"But, my lord?" Neji asked, bowing. "Don't you think she is a bit too young?"

"Right now, yes. But you heard it from Hanabi that they don't plan on actually marrying until her sixteenth birthday. And that's old enough for me."

Neji's blush showed itself and refused to subside. "As you wish, my lord."

Hinata looked over to her father. "Father, if that is all, I must meet with my training group."

Hiashi gave Hanabi an inquisitive stare, to which she simply shook her head. "You may go."

Hinata stood up and bowed to her father. "By your leave, father." She took one step backward, then turned around and walked out of the meeting room. Her blush didn't subside until she was at her team's meeting place. "Good morning, Kiba." She greeted shyly.

Kiba looked over to her, is eyes half closed. "Mmm." It was clear he was still half asleep. Akamaru still wasn't with him, so Hinata figured he was still sick. "G'morn'…"

Shino walked up the dirt road calmly, as he always did, and gave Hinata and Kiba a small nod. Hinata returned it. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba shrugged. "I dunno. She's almost as bad as Kakashi for being late."

Kiba suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. He tensed up immediately. "Now, now, what were those unkind words you just said about your sensei?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba's shoulders dropped. "Damnit." He cursed. "Shit."

"One hundred push-ups." Kurenai ordered.

"Do I have to do this every god damn day?" Kiba complained.

Kurenai thought for a second. "You're right." Kiba smiled. "Two hundred pushups."

Kiba sighed and got on the ground, his arms still sore from the night before. His arms were visibly shaking as they tried to keep his body off the ground.

"Um, sensei…" Hinata started. "Kiba's arms, um, probably haven't recovered from last night. He probably shouldn't do that much exercise today."

Kurenai looked over to her quietest student. "Well, the punishment has to be administered. Do you want to do his push-ups for him?" Her tone wasn't threatening, just matter-of-fact.

Hinata looked down to Kiba, and knew he would never be able to finish the set. Kiba slowly lowered himself to the ground, then struggled his way back up until his arms were straight again, the lowered himself back down, and raised himself back up again. "One." Kiba spoke through labored breath and clenched teeth.

Hinata looked back up to Kurenai. "Yes, I'll do Kiba's push-ups for him."

Kiba looked up in mid-push, causing himself to collapse on the ground. "No, I'll do them." He raised himself off the ground one more time. "Two."

Hinata looked back to Kiba, then gave Kurenai her best genuine puppy-dog eyes. Kurenai's shoulders slumped. "Fine. Kiba, get up." Kiba smiled, then collapsed on the ground. "Kiba, I expect no more smartass comments from you. It's clear that you can't do any more push-ups, so the next comment you make, Hinata and Shino will do them for you."

Kiba was about to make such a comment, but then snapped his mouth shut. "Yes, sensei."

"Now, today we actually have a mission, and it's of the utmost importance that it's completed in a timely fashion." Shino raised his eyebrows. "We have to track down a dog lost by our feudal lord."

"Which one?" Kiba asked.

"Soshi Tamaru." Kurenai replied. "His guard dog, Shomaru, has gone missing, and we're supposed to find it. Being that Kiba can't seem to stop making smartass comments, I don't think he'll be all that much use on this mission, but we're going to continue forward with it anyway." Kiba let out a small growl. "The dog was last seen near the Hot Springs Village. It shouldn't take us too long to get there, and finding the animal won't be that difficult. He's wearing a red collar, and he's an orange dog, so he should stick out pretty well."

Hinata looked up to her sensei. "Um, sensei, will we be back before we normally get off of training?"

Kurenai smiled. "I don't see why not. Why, you have plans?" Hinata blushed. "Alright, let's head out." It didn't take the group long to reach the Hot Springs Village, and even less time to find the lost dog, thanks to Kiba's sense of smell. The group retrieved the dog and found their way to the temporary residence of his owner. Before Kurenai knocked on the door, she looked back to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Okay, this man is a Samurai. Do not speak to him unless spoken to. I'll do all the talking." With that, Kurenai knocked on the door.

A young man opened it. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we are the ninja team sent out to retrieve Soshi-sama's dog." Kurenai replied with a low bow. Kiba looked rather annoyed.

"Of course, I'll get him right away." The young man ran off.

After a moment, a short man wearing a traditional samurai topknot came to the door. "So, you are the ninja who were sent to locate my dog?"

Kurenai bowed low and handed the small dog to the samurai. "Yes, my lord." Kiba made a small snort. Kurenai went pale.

The samurai turned his head slightly to look at the offending ninja. "You, with the wild hair." He called.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah?"

Kurenai eyed back to Kiba, anger etched on her face. "Kiba, show respect!" She looked back to the samurai. "My lord, forgive my student. He does not know…"

Tamaru ignored Kurenai completely. "You've never met a samurai before, have you?" he asked, approaching Kiba.

"Nope, and I can't say I'm impressed." Kiba jested. "It doesn't look like I'd have any trouble taking you down in a fight."

The samurai's wakizashi was pressed up against Kiba's throat, and he didn't even know how. He didn't smell any adrenaline coming from the samurai. He was as calm as he was a moment ago. "Looks can be deceiving, ninja. Just remember that you are ninja. Most of your training was designed to make you able to kill without being seen. Most of my training was designed to let me kill ten men at once."

"Please forgive me, my lord." Kurenai pleaded. "I should have taught him better."

The samurai smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just be thankful I'm not an Akodo. You'd be short one student right now." With that, the samurai took his dog inside and shut the door.

Kurenai stood up, walked over to Kiba, and smacked him upside the head. "Do you know how close you came to killing us all?!?" she screamed.

"OW!" Kiba yelled, holding the back of his head. "I didn't know he could move that fast! I've never met a samurai before!"

"Um, I thought samurai used katana…" Hinata faded out.

Kurenai looked over to the girl. "He's the shugenja that's been sent for the ceremony, recognizing your sister's engagement."

Shino and Kiba looked over to Hinata. "Wow, Hanabi's getting married?" Kiba exclaimed. "To who?"

Hinata looked away. "Um, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba froze. "Dude, she's like, twelve, and he's, like, seventeen. How does that work?"

"They're not going to be married until Hanabi turns sixteen." Hinata explained.

"Hmph." Kiba started to walk back to Konoha. "I still think Sasuke's a pervert."

Hinata looked to the ground. "You're… you're not mad at me because of that, are you Kiba?"

"Nah, just at Sasuke." Kiba didn't slow down at all, just continued heading for Konoha. The rest of the team followed. It didn't take them long to get back to their training grounds.

"Okay, since we finished this mission early, why don't you all take the rest of the day off." Kurenai suggested. "It'll give Kiba's arms a chance to heal before I have him begging for mercy tomorrow for his attitude with Soshi-sama."

Kiba groaned. "Okay, well, since we have the rest of the day off, the whole hour of it, you wanna go over to Naruto's team's meeting place, Hinata?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

Hinata smiled and blushed. "Okay. I'd like that."

Kiba smiled. "Okay, let's go." The two began to walk toward the bridge.

"Kiba'll join you in a second." Kurenai announced. She grabbed Kiba and pulled him back. After Hinata was out of earshot, their sensei started. "Kiba, what're you doing?"

"What? I'm just taking her to get a bite to eat with me and Naruto." Kiba said. "What's wrong with that?"

Kurenai's shoulders dropped. "Kiba, I know you better than that. What're you up to? If you're gonna do anything to Naruto in front of Hinata, well, you know how she feels about him."

Kiba looked to the ground. "Yeah, I know how she feels about him. That's why I'm trying to set the two of them up together."

Kurenai's eyes went wide. "K… Kiba, why would you do that? I know how you feel about her."

"Because Naruto'll make Hinata happier than I can, and she deserves to be happy. No matter what her father thinks."

Shino raised an eyebrow, and turned to walk home. "I don't think you should count Hinata out of your life quite yet, Kiba."

The two looked back to the exiting bug ninja. "I think Shino's right." Kurenai agreed. "I think Hinata'd be very happy with you."

Kiba shook his head. "Look it doesn't matter what you say, I'm gonna do this. I've already spent countless nights trying to convince myself that this is the right thing to do, so I don't need the both of you trying to talk me out of it." With that, Kiba ran off toward the bridge and Hinata. It didn't take him long to reach the meeting grounds, where Hinata was waiting quietly. "Hey, Hinata. Sorry that took so long."

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay. Naruto's team isn't back yet."

"Oh, I hope they didn't get sent out on a mission that'll last all day."

Hinata nodded. She looked to onto the horizon, and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walking back to the meeting area. She smiled.


	3. Backfired

**Chapter 3: Backfired**

Naruto saw Kiba and Hinata waiting by the bridge that was their team's usual meeting place, and saw the future. He saw a future where he was eating bowls and bowls of ramen, and he didn't have to pay for any of them. He liked that future. He waved to the two of them. "Hey guys! I'll be there in a second!"

"What's with you today?" Sasuke asked his teammate. "I don't think I've ever seen you in this good of a mood."

"I'm getting ramen tonight, you're finally with someone, life is just finally going my way." Naruto exclaimed.

"You're just happy 'cause I'm not chasing after Sasuke anymore." Sakura smirked. "Well, I hope your ramen tastes good. Are you paying?"

"Nah, Kiba said that he would. Better for me." Naruto took a deep breath and put his arms behind his head, relaxing.

"Oh, then I suppose I shouldn't go with you, then." Sakura said, blushing. "I wouldn't want to cost Kiba any more than he's already going to spend on you."

Naruto stopped and let his arms fall to his side. "Oh, I didn't even think about that. Did you want me to cancel so we could go out tonight?"

Sakura held up her hands defensively. "Oh, no. We spend almost all of our time together now that we're dating. You should go and hang out with your friends. I'll go and hang out with Ino and Shikamaru."

"Are they together?" Sasuke asked, just getting in earshot of Kiba and Hinata.

"Are who together?" Kiba shouted.

"Ino and Shikamaru, and yes, they are!" Sakura shouted back. "God, Kiba can be so loud sometimes."

"Ain't that the truth!" Naruto snickered.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke stated simply.

Hinata looked to the ground, trying to lift her face to look at Naruto, but never quite making it. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"So, what kind of training did you guys do today?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing all that bad, just retrieved a dog and almost got cut to pieces by some shugenja." Kiba smirked. "But I could have taken him."

"You were the one who found Soshi-sama's dog?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as his only sign of emotion. "I'd heard he was taken from his home."

"Nah, just ran away." Kiba put his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "So, you hungry?"

"Starving. Are we gonna go now? I had to skip breakfast to get here on time, just to wait for an hour for this guy." Naruto pointed to Kakashi with his thumb.

Kakashi looked up from his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "Hm?" he asked. "Oh, I was saving my neighbor's cat from a vicious dog this morning."

"You said you were helping a man catch a fish for his breakfast." Sasuke let out a small smile.

"I did that before I saved the kitten." Kakashi smiled to the students with his eyes.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. "Well, I'm gonna go over to Ino's house. I'll see you all later." And with that, Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto. "She's getting better. I think she's tired of always being the one left behind."

"I know I was." Naruto mused. "Yeah, Sakura-chan's a lot stronger than she was last year."

"So, should we get on outta here, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I could really go for some pork ramen right now!" He walked over to Kiba.

Kiba looked over to Hinata, who was still looking to the ground, a deep blush still on her features. "Come on, Hinata, I'm sure you're hungry too. You didn't eat lunch today."

Hinata tried to will herself to speak, but still no words came out.

'She's such a weird girl.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Still, she can really be something when she wants to be. Like her fight with Neji, all those years ago.'

Kiba maneuvered Hinata between himself and Naruto. "Let's go!" he yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto yelled as well, throwing his own fist into the air.

Hinata quietly walked with the two taller ninja on either side of her, still madly blushing. She still looked to the ground and tried to will herself to speak. "U… um… N… Na… Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked to the quiet girl beside him. "Hey, Hinata. How're you doin' today?"

Hinata looked up to Naruto, looking into his eyes, but quickly shifted her gaze back to the ground. "I'm… um… I'm o… okay…" Her hands reached up to each other and she touched the tips of her fingers together in her trademark habit. 'Pull yourself together Hinata, you'll be okay!' she thought to herself. 'You're finally going to dinner with Naruto, and you can't do much if you don't open up your mouth and talk! Even if Kiba-kun did have to get him to come…' Hinata's eyes went wide. She looked over to the dog ninja. 'He, he's trying to set me and Naruto up!' She smiled wide. 'Thank you Kiba-kun, you're really a sweet guy.' She stood up tall and gulped down all of her fear. "Um… actually, today's mission was kinda funny. After we returned Soshi-sama's dog, Kiba-kun went and challenged him to a fight."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Man, even _I_ wouldn't take on a samurai."

"Hey, he didn't look so tough." Kiba let out a laugh. "I though I coulda taken him."

"Soshi-sama's wakizashi was out of it's saya before I could blink and up against Kiba-kun's throat. You should have seen the look on Kiba-kun's face." Hinata let out a small giggle. "He was white as a ghost."

Naruto laughed out loud. Hinata giggled. Kiba laughed while complaining. "Hey, if I had known he was gonna attack me, I coulda done something!"

The three reached the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto walked a bit ahead of the two and opened the curtain for his two compatriots. "Hey, old man!" he yelled out. "A bowl of pork ramen!"

"Miso for me!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata sat down and waited for the cook to look to her. "Um, I'll have some pork ramen too."

"All right. Two pork ramens and a miso, coming right up." The cook confirmed.

Naruto and Kiba sat down on either side of Hinata. "Man, I can't wait." Naruto said eagerly. "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Kiba smiled, showing one of his fangs.

Hinata blushed a little. "Me too."

"So, what was your mission today?" Kiba asked the young blonde.

Naruto shrugged. "Meh, nothing all that bad. We just did a bit of shopping for this old lady, and then cleaned up this one guy's yard. All kinds of beer bottles and crap in there, too."

"That sounds awful." Hinata giggled a bit, liking this new-found courage within her. 'I'm so glad I'm here with Naruto-kun.'

"Here you go!" The cook put bowls down in front of the three ninjas. "Enjoy!"

Naruto and Kiba picked up their chopsticks and raised them high above their heads. "Itadakimasu!" they both yelled. With that, the two began inhaling their food. Hinata delicately broke her chopsticks and began to eat as well, a smile playing on her lips.

"So, wha' 're Sas'ke 'nd 'anabi pl'n'ng for th' 'ngagem'nt ceremony?" Kiba asked, his mouth full of miso. (What're Sasuke and Hanabi planning for their engagement ceremony?)

Hinata looked up from her ramen to Kiba. "Well, the ceremony probably won't be held in Konoha. And it'll be very formal. Everyone attending will be expected to be well dressed."

"Man, I hate dressing up." Naruto complained. "But Sasuke's gonna want me there, so I guess I have to."

"It won't be so bad." Hinata gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "The ceremony itself is only a formality, and shouldn't last more than half an hour. And there'll be plenty of food there."

"I hope some of it is good." Naruto ate more of his ramen.

"Of course it will be. We _are_ talking about my father's favorite daughter."

Hinata looked down to her food again, a small depression beginning to form on her features. "Hey, you're dad doesn't know what he's missing out on with you!" Kiba yelled out.

"Yeah, you're nice, caring, and you make the best medicines!" Naruto gave Hinata a pat on the back. She perked up immediately. "You're a really special person Hinata. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata let a smile back onto her face.

Kiba looked up at the clock. "Wow, would you look at the time? I gotta get to that report Kurenai sensei wanted me to do." He stood up, and reached for his wallet. Pulling out some money, he motioned for the cook. "Here." He put some coins into the cook's hands. "This should cover the three dinners, and about 3 more bowls for Naruto." He looked back over to the other two ninja and smiled. "I gotta get on outta here. You guys stay for a while, enjoy yourselves."

"See ya later, Kiba. Thanks for the food!" Naruto waved.

Kiba put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Good luck." He mouthed.

Hinata replied silently. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba took his hand back and walked out of the ramen stand with a smile on his face. He didn't go ten steps before the tears fell freely, the smile plastered on as if to mock him. He kept walking and didn't stop until he reached his house, where he simply collapsed on his bed, all the concealment of his emotions wearing him out for the day. "Damn, I'm not used to keeping all that crap in."

Akamaru walked into the room, still seeming tired from his sickness. He gave Kiba a small bark.

"Yeah, the plan was a success. They should be together in no time."

Akamaru let out a small whine and snuggled up to Kiba. The two fell asleep quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what' new with your life?" Naruto asked.

"Um, nothing, really." Hinata was surprised at how easily the words were coming to her now. She used to struggle just to make noise around Naruto, but now she couldn't stop herself from talking. "Other than Hanabi-chan getting engaged to Sasuke-san, my life's been pretty normal, for as normal as my life gets. How about you?"

"My life's so great right now!" Naruto threw his fist into the air. "Sasuke finally recognizes my strength, and he seems to respect me now. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are getting stronger by the day, Kakashi-sensei decided to teach us all a new technique, and he's not nearly as late as he used to be!"

Hinata smiled pleasantly. "That's great Naruto-kun."

"Oh, that's not even the best part!" Hinata looked at the blond boy expectantly. "Well, since Sasuke's not really available now, Sakura-chan and I started dating!"

Hinata's heart suddenly squeezed, and her blood ran cold. She felt pain running through her chest, and it was nearly unbearable. "Um… th… that's… great, N… Na… Naruto-kun." She willed her tears to keep inside her eyes, but she knew she needed to get out of Naruto's presence as soon as possible. Her control wouldn't last. She felt dizzy and sick, almost unable to keep upright.

"Isn't it?" he asked, seeming oblivious to what was going on. "All my waiting, it finally paid off, and now Sakura-chan's recognizing me for who I am."

Hinata put on a fake smile as she looked to the clock herself. "Oh, um, i… it's g… getting pretty l… late, um, and I told K… Kurenai-sensei that I'd, um, help her s… set up early, um, tomorrow morning. Um, so I, um, have to get up e… early…" Hinata's voice failed her, and she found herself babbling incoherently.

Naruto let out a small grimace. "Um, okay. I can understand that. Did you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata fiercely shook her head. "NO, no, that's, um, okay. I, um, I don't w… want to, um, put you off…"

"No, no, it wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Hinata bowed low, not able to keep the tears in any more. "No, I'll, uh, be okay. Stay and finish your meal." With that, she ran out of the ramen stand and disappeared into the evening crowd. She didn't stop until she reached her house, where she ran to her room, closed the door, and let all her pain out. Neji heard from his room, set right next to hers, but simply left the household. Hinata continued to cry until she fell asleep. Her pillow was soaked with tears, and her blankets were in a scattered heap on the floor.


	4. Super Kiba

**Chapter 4: Super Kiba**

Kiba opened his eyes. The sunlight was shining through his window, causing him to squint, and a familiar heat was pressed up against his body. He rubbed Akamaru's head. "Hey, Akamaru, are you ready to do some training today?"

Akamaru opened his eyes, shook out his fur, and gave Kiba a happy bark.

"All right!" Kiba picked his dog up and put him in his jacket. "I'm glad you're not sick anymore. Now maybe I can get back to my old self!" He got out of his bed and rushed out the door, heading for his team's meeting site. "Man, I'm actually looking forward to today. I wonder how Hinata's gonna be this morning? I bet she's gonna have a spring in her step and a smile on her face." It didn't take the ninja long to reach the training grounds. He gave a nod to Shino and Kurenai. "Hey, where's Hinata?" he asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't shown up yet." Kurenai rubbed her temple. "It's kinda odd. She's never late."

"Hey, you don't suppose…" Kiba started, the smile disappearing from his face, "you don't suppose that Hinata went and _slept_ with Naruto, do you?"

Kiba felt his sensei's hand smack him on the back of the head. "Hinata's not that kind of girl, and you know it."

"There she is." Shino pointed to a figure walking toward them slowly.

Hinata trudged along slowly, her head hanging down and her eyes focusing intently on the ground in front of her feet. Tears continued to flow from her eyes, her sorrow refusing to be drowned.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Kiba asked. 'She should be the happiest girl in the world right now, unless…' his thought trailed off in his own head. "Oh, no. How could he turn her down? She's, like the prettiest girl. Ever." Shino gave Kiba a sidelong glance, not betraying any emotion on his features.

Hinata eventually made her way to the group, not showing any signs of being ready for training. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her clothing was wrinkled, signs that she had slept in them the night before. She vaguely looked up to Kiba. "Why?" she asked, her voice not more than a whisper. "Why did you do it?"

Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Hinata?"

"Why'd you set us up?" Her voice began to grow as her fist pounded into his chest. Kiba didn't move, but the pain shooting through his heart was terrible. "Why'd you do it?! Naruto and Sakura've started going out! Why'd you try to set us up?!" Now she was screaming, pounding on Kiba's chest repeatedly in an attempt to release her frustration. "Did you know they were together? Did you think it would be funny?"

Kiba looked down to Hinata, tears forming in his eyes. "I… I didn't know, Hinata. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy."

She stopped moving, her fists resting on his chest, and her knees buckled. Kiba caught her as she fell and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't know Naruto'd gotten together with anyone. I just wanted you to be happy." His voice was soft and trembling. Hinata simply trembled, the only thing holding her up being Kiba's arms.

Kiba looked up to the horizon, in the direction of Team 7's meeting place. Anger etched onto his features, he slowly put Hinata on the ground. Kurenai raised her hand in protest. "Kiba, where're you going?" she asked as he began to walk.

"I'm gonna teach someone a lesson." He replied. Kiba broke into a run before anyone could stop him. "I'll show you, hurting Hinata like that!" yelled once he was out of earshot of his team. "I'll kill you Naruto!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat. He was annoyed and he was tired. He was not a morning person, but today had been especially bad. Word had gotten out about his engagement to Hanabi, and his fan club didn't give him a moment's peace from when they woke him up with a pounding on his door this morning. "God, they've gotten more persistent." He said to himself. Sasuke was kind of surprised, though. Naruto had gotten to the site on time, and hadn't said more than two words since he arrived. Though he did seem incredibly happy and jumpy, he seemed to be managing to keep it all in. Sakura also sat, quietly drinking her tea. She looked slightly annoyed as well, but Saskue knew that it wasn't Naruto who was annoying her. The one annoying her was the same one now annoying him. Kakashi-sensei was late again, this time almost by an hour. Sasuke thought that Kakashi was getting better about being late, but today and the day before was proving that it was just a phase that their beloved teacher went through for the past few weeks. He looked up to the top of the torii arch where Kakashi usually appeared and sighed. Still nothing. He felt someone coming, but was far too clumsy to be Kakashi-sensei. This ninja wasn't trying to hide his presence at all. In fact he was running toward the area… Sasuke's eyes went wide. Whoever was coming was preparing for an attack. He jumped to his feet and drew a kunai, readying himself for the enemy that was approaching. "What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Someone's coming, and they're not friendly." Sasuke said. With that, Naruto and Sakura also jumped up and readied themselves. From the forest, the three ninja saw a familiar face emerge.

Naruto grimaced. "Ah crap. I didn't think Kiba would find out so soon."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I put about 5 more bowls on Kiba's tab last night."

Sakura grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Naruto…"

Kiba ran as fast as he could, and slammed right into Naruto. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, raising a fist, poised to strike Naruto.

"Whoa, hold on Kiba!" Naruto yelled out, panicked. "I swear I'll pay you back!"

Kiba stopped, anger and confusion etched on his features. "Wha… what the hell're you talking about?"

"The bowls I charged to your tab, what else would I be talking about?" Naruto tried to push Kiba off of him.

Kiba would have none of it, slamming his fist into Naruto's face. "What the hell are you talking about! I'm talking about what you did to Hinata last night!"

Naruto brought his legs around, pulling them in between himself and Kiba, and threw Kiba off him with all his might. "What're _you_ talking about? Hinata just ran off shortly after you left! I didn't do anything to her!"

Kiba landed a few feet away, springing directly back on top of Naruto, who was getting up himself. "You never told anyone you were going out with _her_!" He pointed right at Sakura.

"Why should I divulge my personal life to anyone?" Naruto rolled just out of the way, leaving Kiba to hit the ground, and sprung to his feet. "It's none of your business!"

"Shut up!" Kiba roared. "You mean you never saw it at all? Hinata's had the biggest crush on you since forever, and you just had to crush all those dreams of hers, didn't you you bastard?"

"What, she has?" Naruto asked. "So that's what she was all upset about. I though it was weird that she rushed out right after I told her about me and Sakura." He jumped back just in time to dodge Kiba's fist. "Hey, it's not my fault she had any feelings for me. I have a right to get my own happiness!" With that, Naruto rushed at Kiba, bringing his hands together in a cross. "Taiyuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Multiple Narutos appeared around Kiba, who simply smirked. Tears came to Sakura's eyes, and Sasuke simply stood there, dumbfounded. The two had been acting all chummy up until now. "Stop it, both of you!" Sakura yelled. "You don't have to fight!"

Three Narutos leaped at Kiba, who easily knocked them away with a twist, having his clawed fingers acting like a whirlwind. He jumped back, landing on a Naruto with his knees on his shoulders while the other three Narutos disappeared into smoke. Kiba fell backwards and threw Naruto into a tree, making all his Shadow replications disappear into smoke. "Ha, you're clones may have your chakra, but only you have your smell."

Sakura shook her head and ran right toward Kiba, forming seals in her hands. "That's enough!" she yelled. She stopped just short of him and brought her fingers up to her lips. "Katon! Gokkyaku no Jutsu!" A long tongue of flame flew from her mouth right at Kiba.

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sight of Sakura using his high level technique. Kiba saw the flame approach him, and jumped straight up. He formed a number of seals of his own. "Senge Raiden no Jutsu!" he yelled out. Clouds quickly formed above their heads, and lightning struck down into Kiba's hand, now reaching up into the sky, filling it with energy. As he began to fall, right toward Sakura, he twisted his body and threw all his weight into his hand, punching straight down. Sakura looked up just quick enough to jump out of the way. When Kiba's fist hit the ground, an explosion of energy expanded, knocking Sakura back much further than she jumped.

Sasuke wouldn't stand for two of his teammates being hurt, and blinked his Sharingan on. He rushed toward Kiba, focusing his chakra in his hand. The sound of chirping birds sounded from him. Kiba looked at Sasuke and jumped toward him, extending his leg just in time to hit Sasuke across the face, and twisted his body just in time to avoid Naruto's ball of spinning air, twirling to plant his foot into Naruto's stomach. He disappeared into a puff of smoke and Kiba felt a pain in his back as Naruto's fist forced him face first into the ground. He jumped back up and rushed toward Naruto, who jumped straight up. "Stay out of this, guys, this is my fight!" Naruto yelled. He took a kunai out of his pouch and threw it right at Kiba, who caught it as it flew past and chucked it back. Naruto landed in a tree and moved his head just enough so the Kunai planted itself into a tree. He felt a bit of blood come out of his cheek where the Kunai had grazed him. His eyes went red, and he felt a powerful chakra envelop him. He disappeared from view and reappeared right on top of Kiba, throwing him to the ground. Kiba spun around and threw his fist across Naruto's face, screaming. Naruto flew off, landing on his feet, and jumping right back at Kiba. He grabbed Kiba's jacket and sent his forehead crashing into Kiba's. Kiba used the motion to run up Naruto's chest, kicking him in the jaw. Both ninjas flew back, landing on their backs. Naruto jumped up, while Kiba threw his legs up, spinning them around until the motion sent him to his feet. Both stood staring at each other, bloody, dirty, and panting for breath. "Why're you fighting me, Kiba? I didn't mean to hurt Hinata, so our fight is pointless."

"You hurt her, so I'm gonna hurt you." Kiba smirked. "That's the way it works. You'd have done the same if I'd hurt Sakura, no matter if it'd been on purpose or not."

"This is different, I'm in love with Sakura."

"You idiot." Sasuke said. "Kiba's in love with Hinata. We've all known for months."

Kiba look right to Saskue. "Oh, shut up you pedophile."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What did you call me?"

Kakashi appeared on top of the torii arch, in his usual place "Oh my. What happened here?" He noticed a large hole in the ground, surrounded by a blast area and a large scorch mark right next to it. "You guys have been practicing without me?"

"It's your fault for being late, sensei." Sasuke casually explained. "Actually, none of this would have happened if you had actually shown up on time."

"Oh, well you see there was this old lady who needed help crossing the street…"

"This isn't over, Naruto. I'll get you when you're not hiding behind your sensei." Kiba snarled.

"I'm not hiding behind anyone! I'll take you on right here, and I won't let anyone else interfere!"

Kiba smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get you. Be sure of that. You won't have any wide forehead or pervert to help you either."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Wide forehead?"

Sasuke's eye twitched again. "Pervert?"


	5. Apology Accepted

**Chapter 5: Apology Accepted**

Kiba walked solemnly back to his group's training area. "So, how'd it go?" Shino asked, noting Kiba's ruffed up clothing, and a few bruises. Akamaru ran up to Kiba, having stayed behind.

"Sakura and the perv interfered." Kiba said softly. He saw Hinata still lying down, only now her head was in Kurenai's lap, and their sensei was trying to comfort the young girl.

"Kakashi got involved in the fight and you're still conscious?" Kurenai asked.

"No, not him, Sasuke."

Shino put his hand on Kiba's shoulder as Kiba put Akamaru back into his coat. "Well, it is impressive that you can take on all of team seven. Maybe you'll be the next Chuunin of our class."

Kiba simply shook his head. "How's Hinata doing?"

She'll be okay," Kurenai started, "but I think it's a good idea to cancel training today." She looked up at Kiba and smiled. "Now aren't you glad I've been making you do all that exercise? You took on all of team seven, and you lived to tell about it. Three ninja at your level isn't bad."

Kiba simply waved it off. "I don't care about all that. I just hate to see Hinata hurt." He began to walk away. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Hold on, Kiba." Kurenai ordered. "I think you should walk Hinata home. I'm not sure how she'll be in her current condition, and I'm sure she has some questions for you."

Kiba stopped in his tracks, pausing for a second, then walking back to Hinata. Hinata, still shaky, did her best to stand up, and nearly collapsed once her feet hit the ground, again, being caught by Kiba. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Can you stand up?"

Hinata slowly nodded, and forced herself up. She slowly began to walk back to the Hyuuga estate, with Kiba close behind. After the two were out of earshot of Shino and Kurenai, Hinata opened her mouth. "Um, Kiba-kun?" she asked. "What did you mean when you said you only wanted me to be happy?"

Kiba blushed a little. "Well, you're my teammate, and I don't want you to have any emotions interfering with your missions, that's all."

Hinata's brow wrinkled. "But thinking about a boyfriend is interfering with missions as well. You should know that you're not very good at lying."

Kiba shook his head. "Okay, I just can't stand seeing you hurt. You're my teammate, and you're my friend."

"But why did you try to set me and Naruto up?" she asked.

"You've always been a little on edge around me, and I wanted to show you what a great guy I am by getting you together with the guy you love even though I'm in love with you."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked right at Kiba, the tears still on her face, but a look of surprise on her face. "What?"

Kiba also stopped in his tracks. "Huh… I… uh, guy, get you with…" Kiba took his face in his hands. "Ah, I did _not_ just say that. I did not just say that!" He looked up and saw Hinata backing away from him, the surprise and confusion still on her features. "Hinata, I'm sorry, but I…" Kiba couldn't finish his thought. Hinata turned around and ran as fast as she could. Kiba simply fell onto his knees, palms hitting the ground, new tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you, Hinata."

Kiba sat there, on the ground, ignoring the mid-morning traffic that moved around him. He didn't even notice the stares he was getting from the people around him. Akamaru didn't know what to do, so he simply sat there in Kiba's jacket.

Suddenly, Kiba felt a shadow come over him. "So, are we gonna finish that fight or what?" Naruto asked. "I'll take you down right here." Kiba didn't move. "Didn't you hear me?" Naruto demanded. "You started this fight, are you gonna finish it?"

"I'm sorry." Kiba murmured. "Sorry for picking a fight with you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Um, what happened?"

Kiba looked up to the blonde ninja standing over him. "Hinata found out how I feel about her."

A look of realization came over Naruto's features. "Oh. Okay, I see. And she didn't feel the same way."

"I guess not. She ran away." Kiba sat up as Naruto sat down next to him. "I guess it could have been worse. She could have laughed in my face."

"Or gone off to join the Sasuke fan club." Naruto chimed in. "Hey, look, don't worry about the fight we got into, okay? Just try to steer clear of Sakura and Sasuke for a while, they're still pretty pissed at you."

A wry smile played on Kiba's lips. "Okay, sounds good to me."

"You wanna go get a bite to eat? On me this time." Naruto stood back up and offered his had to Kiba. "I know this great Okonomiyaki place."

Kiba still had a look of sadness on his eyes, but he forced a smile onto his lips. "What, no ramen this time?"

Naruto froze, but quickly put his arm behind his head. "Ah, well, you know, even I get tired of ramen every once in a while."

"And what was it you said about paying me back?" he asked. "How many bowls did you eat last night?"

Naruto blushed a little. "Um, nine."

The reaction Naruto was expecting was somewhat violent, but it ended up not being that way. "Well, I guess you have some appetite." The smile on Kiba's face was not even close to genuine. There was a deep sadness in his eyes, one that Naruto now seemed to have all the time in the world to focus on. He got up and motioned for Naruto to lead the way.

It didn't take the two long to reach the Okonomiyaki place, a quaint little restaurant named Ucchan's. Naruto walked through the entrance first, holding the opening curtain open for Kiba. A young man wearing a tiger striped bandana walked up to the two. "Welcome to Ucchan's. Table for two, or would you like to sit at the bar?"

"The bar'll be fine." Naruto waved to the man and walked over to a bar stool, sitting down comfortably. "Thanks."

Kiba himself also walked up to a bar stool, plopping unceremoniously down on it. A cute girl with long black hair tied back in a bandanna and a lot of little spatulas in her belt walked up to the two. "Wow, you just break up with a girl there, sugar?" she asked Kiba.

He glanced at her, pulling his lips into an unconvincing smile. "Oh, it's even better than that. She didn't even start going out with me in the first place."

"Ouch." She winced. "Well, what can I get for you today?"

Kiba shrugged. "Whatever."

"I'll have the combo." Naruto chimed in.

"Okay, I guess I'll make two combos." The girl waved over to the young man who showed them in. "Hey, Ryoga! Could you go in back and get these two a couple strawberry drinks?"

"Sure thing, Ukyo!" the man called back.

"So, the girl didn't share your feelings, huh?" Ukyo asked, pouring some batter on her grill.

"Not exactly." Kiba started. "I kinda accidentally spewed out my feelings for her, and then she looked all scared, and then she ran away before I could explain anything."

Ukyo gave Kiba a big smile. "Well, not that I know this girl or anything, but you probably just took her by surprise." She quickly started adding different types of meat to the batter, along with some cabbage. "It's just like when Ryoga admitted his feeling for me. It was right out of the blue."

"Where's the fridge?" Ryoga called from the storage room.

The girl's head dropped. "He insisted it was right, smack dab in the _middle_ of the blue, whatever that means. Of course, it doesn't help that he's no genius." She looked over to the now dusty Ryoga and simply pointed to the kitchen.

"Um, well, you know about my sense of direction." Ryoga explained, embarrassed.

"But, yeah. I didn't know how to react either. Don't count her out of your life yet." She added the last of the vegetables and flipped the pancake-like food.

"It seems like everyone's trying to get me to go for it. That's exactly what my sensei said yesterday." Kiba sniffed a little. "Mmm, that smells really good."

"You bet it does!" Ukyo exclaimed, flexing her arm cutely. "No one out does my okonomiyaki!" Ryoga came out of the kitchen with two pink cans and put them in front of Kiba and Naruto just as Ukyo put the two plates of delicious-smelling food right next to the cans. "Okay guys. Dig in."

The two raised up their chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" they both yelled in unison. They then began to voraciously tear into their food.

"Well, thanks for the advice." Kiba said between bites. "So you think I should go for it now?"

Ukyo raised her hands defensively. "Whoa, tiger. I'd give it a couple days."

The two quickly finished of their food and their strawberry drinks. "So, how much do I owe ya?" Naruto asked.

Ukyo winked at the two. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm making a killing here, so I don't see any reason I can't help cheer someone up every once in a while." She looked over to Kiba. "You be sure to tell me if you get to be as happy as me and my Ryo-chan, 'kay?"

Kiba smiled to her, his first genuine smile of the day. "I'll be sure to do that."

"See ya later, Ucchan! See ya Ryoga!" Naruto yelled back as the two exited the shop.

"See ya tomorrow, Naruto!" Ukyo yelled back at the blonde ninja, knowing her next tab was a sure thing.

"So, I guess you'll see Hinata in a couple days at Sasuke's engagement ceremony, huh?" Naruto asked.

Kiba lowered his head. "Yeah. I guess I'll find out then if she likes me or not." He looked to the sky and cracked his knuckles. "So, what was all that about putting another _five_ bowls on my tab at Ichiraku?"


	6. Engagements and Bandits

**Chapter 6: Engagements and Bandits**

The orchestra played the traditional music harmoniously, the normally soft notes easily gliding over the quiet murmur of the guests just outside the temple of Benten, Fortune of Romantic Love, where the engagement ceremony of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hanabi was going to take place. It seemed as though most of the important people from the village were there, with virtually every Hyuuga family member present. There were several other important people in attendance, including Tsunade and Shizune, and a few of the Hokage's attendants. Hanabi and Sasuke were inside the temple, as was customary, to go through the recital of the ceremony before it was actually carried out. Naruto stood just by the snack table, wearing little more than a nice suit. The suit was, of course, bright orange. He was avidly trying to make conversation with Sakura, who looked terribly embarrassed to be standing next to the orange wonder. Kiba, on the other hand, was dressed in his best tuxedo. His hair was as unruly as ever, but the rest of him was clean cut and sharp. He had wanted Akamaru to be there as well, but the Hyuuga enforced some 'no animals' rule placed by the temple monks. 'It's like fate doesn't want me to have Akamaru around me' he thought, recounting the sickness his pup had just gone through. He continued around the temple grounds, looking for certain groups of Hyuuga. Most of the groups were the branch family Hyuuga, being that they were much larger than head family. Kiba's eyes quickly wondered to other groups, knowing that even if Hinata did want to spend time with the branch family, her father would never have allowed it. The head family and branch family were on worse terms than ever before, and it appeared that there might even be a break in the family, despite the seal. Kiba only knew about it because it was hot news around Konoha. Hinata preferred to discuss matters other than her family.

"Yo, Kiba!" Shikamaru called from behind him. "What're you doing here?"

"Probably same as you." Kiba responded, still looking around the grounds. "Weren't all the ninja in Konoha invited?"

"Yeah, I think so." Shikamaru turned his head to both sides, making a quick check of the area surrounding him. "Say, I don't suppose you've seen Ino or Temari around here, have you?"

Kiba simply shook his head. "Nah. Why, you looking for them? You goin' after the both of them?"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba in semi-disgust. "What? Of course not. I'm trying to avoid them. They've been really violent lately, especially when they're near each other."

"Shikamaru?" Ino called from the crowd.

His eyes went wide. "Um, I gotta go. See ya." And with that, Shikamaru ran in the opposite direction of Ino's voice.

Ino quickly burst from the crowds of people right into Kiba's view. "Kiba!" she called. "Have you seen Shikamaru anywhere around here?" Kiba simply pointed in the direction he went. "Thanks!" she said as she rushed past him. "Shika!"

Kiba shook his head. He had more important things to worry about. As he continued to scan the crowd, he saw a group of Hyuuga surrounding a very tall figure. The figure was Hyuuga Hiashi, which meant that Hinata was somewhere close by. Making his way over to the group, he continued to look for Hinata, noting that most of the group were grown men, and Hinata was fairly short. It hadn't taken him long to reach Hiashi, and Kiba was silently relieved to see Hinata standing right next to him. He raised his hand. "Hinata!"

Hinata looked up with a start, looking right into Kiba's eyes. Instinctively she blushed and moved behind her father. Her hands came up and her fingers touched in her trademark habit, and her eyes instantly averted away from Kiba's. She looked uncomfortable and embarrassed to even see him.

Kiba's hand fell to his side. A blush formed on his face, and he slowly backed away until the two were no longer able to see each other. "I guess she still needs some space." he said to no one in particular. His face fell. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. At least she's not depressed anymore." He shook his head and walked back over to the refreshments table. As expected, he found Shino there avoiding attracting any attention to himself. He walked over. "Hey man."

Shino simply nodded. Chouji was standing next to him stuffing his face with what appeared to be crab.

"So, Hinata knows how I feel about her now."

Shino nodded again. "I know. She told me."

Chouji stopped eating for a second. "Yeah, she seems really confused right now. You might still need to give her her space."

"I'll probably always have to give her her space." Kiba said. "Ah well, not like anything'll change."

The music changed tone from the quiet background music to an introductory march, signaling everyone to their seats. None of the three moved to sit down at all, still standing right by the buffet. The Hyuuga family sat on one side of the area outside the temple, and the Hokage and most of the higher ranking Jounins sat on the other side in lieu of the Uchiha family. Behind the large groups, the rest of the Genins and Chuunins sat, with the exception of Kiba, Shino, and Chouji, who stayed by the refreshments table.

The doors to the temple opened, and Soshi Tamaru walked out, wearing a blood-red kimono and a black mask that covered his entire face. "Honorable Hyuuga family, ladies and gentlemen, we come here today to honor the agreement made between the families of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. We shall honor these two who wish to continue the legacy of the Uchiha house." Despite his mask, the shugenja's voice boomed through the clearing.

Kiba looked around the area, smelling something else on the wind. "What is that?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked at him, the same apathetic look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"There's another scent on the wind. More people are here than just us. A lot more."

Chouji finished the crab he was holding and looked around. "I don't see anything."

Kiba almost smirked. "Oh, trust me. They're out there."

As if on queue, several groups of people burst from the trees, wielding katana and other samurai weapons. Before anyone knew what was going on, the Hyuuga branch family was having many of its members cut down by the invaders. They were wearing drab and dirty clothing, so Kiba guessed they were ronin bandits here for the engagement gifts. Tamaru's yojimbo appeared out of nowhere and started to kill any ronin that approached him. The rest of the Hyuuga and the Jounins stood up and began their counterattack. In the confusion, Kiba noticed Hinata trying to get away from the bloodshed, but she was being pursued by one of the bandits. He quickly rushed over to where she was standing. A bandit rushed at him, his sword held high over his head. "Out of my way!" Kiba yelled, quickly sidestepping the sword and driving his hand into the bandit's chest. He flew back a few feet and collapsed into a heap, gasping for breath. Kiba continued on, throwing two kunai at the bandit attacking Hinata. They bounced off his armor, but that gave Kiba enough time to get in between the bandit and Hinata. He got into his own fighting stance. "Try it, asshole!"

The bandit smiled. "You're dead, boy!" He quickly rushed toward Kiba and threw out his sword in wide arcs, keeping Kiba at bay while he searched for an opening. Kiba continued to try to close the distance, getting several gashes along his arms and legs for his trouble. The bandit saw his opening, and thrust into Kiba's chest, only to have Kiba disappear and a log replace him. Kiba landed his foot into the back of the bandit's neck, and he heard an audible snap. He looked up and saw another bandit closing in on Hinata, undaunted by the kunai that Hinata was throwing at him. The bandit was already on top of her, sending out a thrust of his own. There was no time left, so Kiba rushed forward. With a white-hot pain in his chest appearing, he tried to reach a kunai. Looking down, he saw the bandit's katana going right through his chest.

"KIBA!" Hinata screamed. Without any other warning, flames engulfed the bandit, reducing him to ash in a few seconds. Kiba looked over to the origin of that flame, and saw the Shugenja, scroll in hand, eyes glowing red, floating a few feet off the ground, commanding the flame to leap from bandit to bandit, immolating them all. After a few seconds of this, the bandits began to retreat. This was the last thing Kiba saw before his vision went black and his body refused to remain awake.

Hinata caught Kiba as he fell to the ground, the bandit's sword still sticking through his chest and out his back. "Kiba, don't die!"

"Get the medics out here now!" Tsunade yelled. "Get all the injured back to the hospital now!"

Several people started to carry out the Hokage's orders, picking up the injured and carrying them to the hospital. Soshi Tamaru landed gracefully on the ground and put away his scroll. His yojimbo sheathed his katana and disappeared back into the shadows. He waked back into the temple. Hinata simply sat there, holding Kiba, unsure of what to do. Everything had happened so fast for her, and it was all just now beginning to sink in. She knew she needed to get Kiba help, but she didn't know how. None of her ointments would help him in this state. While she was thinking about that, she didn't even notice Kiba and herself being picked up and carried away from the ceremony. She didn't even notice when she blacked out.


	7. Deep Thought

**Chapter 7: Deep Thought**

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, finding an almost painfully white ceiling above her. She heard a commotion going on around her, but couldn't make out any distinct words. She looked from side to side, noticing many medical ninja running around, frantically carting supplies or patients from one place to another. She couldn't really tell where because this was all through the room's door that she was seeing all this through. She turned her attention to the ceiling once more, trying to think of how she ended up in the hospital.

The bandit brought his sword down in a large arc, catching Hinata on the arm and knocking her off her feet. He raised the sword over his head, getting ready for a killing blow, when a figure appeared right in between them, blocking her from harm. "Try it, asshole!" Kiba screamed.

"You're dead, boy!" The bandit attacked, and got his neck snapped by Kiba. Hinata started to throw a kunai at another approaching bandit, but they were simply bouncing off his armor. By the time Kiba had turned to face him, the bandit's old and damaged sword had found its way into Kiba's lower chest.

Hinata's eyes flew open. She jumped out of bed, a sharp pain coursing through her arm as she landed. She ignored it and ran out of her room. Her injury was minor, but Kiba was dying. She ran to the intensive care facility in the south wing of the hospital, only to be stopped by two medical ninja. "Hold on, there are a number of surgeries going on back here. We can't let you in." one of them stated.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Hinata started, trying to catch her breath and holding her arm, still throbbing. "Do you know his condition?"

"Inuzuka is currently in critical condition" The other medic reported. "He isn't expected to survive the surgery."

"Did you want to know about the other patients?" the first one asked.

Hinata's head dropped. She weakly shook her head. "Do you know what room he'll be in when he's out of surgery?"

The medics looked to each other, and the first one nodded. "Yeah. He'll be in room S-107" the second medic said. "If he survives, he should be there in about an hour."

Hinata started to walk away, toward that room. She made sure to carefully stay close to the wall so she wouldn't bump into anyone or get in anyone's way on her way. It didn't take her long to find the room, so she quietly entered, shut the door behind her, and sat in the chair to wait for Kiba to get in. True to the medics' word, Kiba was carried into the room by stretcher almost exactly an hour later. Hinata hadn't moved an inch, and the medics carrying Kiba almost hadn't noticed her when they transferred him to his bed. One turned to her when she spoke to them. "How is he? Tell me the truth."

The medic shook his head. "Ruptured spleen, ruptured liver, damaged small intestine, and collapsed left lung. It wouldn't have been so bad if the sword had been taken care of, but the jagged edge left splinters of steel in his body. We've done all the repair we can, but it'll be a miracle if he makes it through the night."

Hinata simply nodded and the medics left the room. Kiba lay there, in his bed, his upper body covered in bandages, with a hideous grimace on his face. The pain was enough to affect him even in unconsciousness. Hinata scooted her chair over right next to his bedside, simply staring at him. Suddenly, Kurenai burst into the room. "Kiba?"

"Sensei." Hinata greeted.

"Hinata! What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in your room, recovering?"

"My… my arm's fine. I just had to know how he was. He saved my life."

Kurenai nodded. "How is he?"

Hinata shook her head. "They don't think he'll make it through the night. He has a lot of internal damage."

The sensei grabbed a chair from the opposite side of the room and brought it over next to Hinata. She sat down next to her. "I'm sure he will. Kiba's strong. Or at least he should be after all those push ups." Hinata continued to look at Kiba, showing no notice of Kurenai's joke. "Well, I know he told you how he feels about you. Is that why you came here?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. I've always considered Kiba a friend, and he protected me when I needed it. I just need to see him through this. I can't loose him, he's always treated me like family."

Kurenai smiled a little. "But you're not sure how you feel about him."

"No. I certainly love him, as I love Neji and Hanabi. And maybe a dream or something has come to me about him in more that a friendly way, but I've always been so caught up in Naruto that I've never even considered anyone else. Not even Kiba."

"Are you sure? How many dreams have you had about Naruto?"

Hinata looked up to her sensei. "Um, I'm not sure. I can't really remember."

"And how many dreams have you had about Kiba?" Kurenai turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata finally took her eyes off of Kiba and looked at Kurenai, but didn't meet her eyes. A blush formed on her cheeks. "I don't know."

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Kurenai asked. Hinata's eyes went wide. "I'd say the dreams you've had in the recent months have been more about Kiba than anything else. And you know it." Hinata's blush turned from a soft pink to a deep crimson. "And if the 'Please Kiba, more' you always mutter in your sleep isn't enough of a clue…"

Hinata's entire face went red. Her hands came up to her chest and her fingers touched. "S… sensei…"

"So I'm not entirely convinced that you love Kiba the same way you love Neji and Hanabi, unless your home life is even more twisted than you tell us it is…" A tear rolled down Hinata's cheek. Kurenai lost her smile almost instantly. "Um, I didn't really mean to upset you, Hinata…"

Hinata jumped out of her chair and held Kurenai around the waist. "I… I don't know what I'll do if I… if I lose him, sensei…" The tears were pouring down Hinata's face as she sobbed into Kurenai's clothes. "He's always been there for me…"

"I know. I've been watching you two for a while. You two always did compliment each other really well." Kurenai put her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "You'd be surprised of the number of times Kiba's thanked the powers that be that you're on his team."

Hinata looked up to Kurenai, eyes wide and tears still streaming down her face. "He has?"

"You know you're the reason he kept on trying to become stronger, right?" Hinata shook her head. "I think his exact words were 'I have to get stronger. Hinata's getting so powerful, I have to keep up. I'll always be there for her, so I have to be at least as strong as her.' He's loved you for a while now. He never did anything because of Naruto."

Hinata let go of Kurenai and turned back to Kiba. "He… he said all that?"

"I guarantee it." Kurenai stood up and brushed her hair back with her hand. "Well, I just wanted to check up on the two of you. I'm sure Shino'll be in later on today to check on the two of you too." She turned around and started to walk out the door. "Take care of yourself, and take care of him Hinata."

Hinata didn't turn around to see her teacher depart, she simply nodded. "Yes sensei." Hearing her teacher leave, Hinata leaned forward and rested her chin on Kiba's bed. "Please be all right, Kiba." With Kiba in front of her, alive and breathing, she relaxed a bit and allowed sleep to overcome her, the whole ordeal of the day exhausting her.

The Inuzuka family grave wasn't all that large or impressive, but it certainly crated the right atmosphere. Kiba's body lay in his coffin, right above his burial spot, placed next to his uncle. Kiba's sister, his parents, Shino, Kurenai, and Hinata were the only people present. Of all of them, Hinata was the only one in tears, though Kiba's mother and sister, as well as Kurenai, looked close. Shino and Kiba's father simply sat in reverential silence. The sun shown down on the group, the wind blew gently, and the birds chirped happily in the sky. After a moment, Shino broke the silence. "Kiba would have liked this."

Kiba's sister nodded. "Yeah. It's a beautiful day."

Kurenai stood up, walked over to Kiba, and lay flowers on his chest. That's when the tears cam out. Kurenai simply collapse on the ground. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I should have been a better teacher for you."

Hinata simply looked to the ground. "Kiba, I'm sorry." Her voice was no more than a whisper. "I should have given up on Naruto from the beginning." She got up, and walked over to Kiba's grave. Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss, a tear falling on his cheek. "I love you, Kiba."

"As long as you know." Shino said softly. He had walked up next to Hinata. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Hinata tried to look up to Shino, but found her body not wanting to move. Everything started to fade out, until all that was left was black.

"You should really stop talking in your sleep, Hinata." Shino put his arm on Hinata's shoulder as she started to open her eyes. "You certainly have interesting dreams."

Hinata's eyes flew open and her head jolted up. Kiba was sleeping soundly in the bed, still breathing, and seeming to be in less pain than before. "Thank god."

"What happened in the dream?"

Hinata's eyes dimmed, and her head lowered back down. "Kiba died."

"And so you know how you feel about him now?"

She shook her head. "I do love him, I just don't know how I love him. I… I can't base my future on a dream…"

Shino took a seat in the chair that Kurenai had left behind. "Well, that's a relief. I was afraid I was gonna have to convince you of that." He let lose one of his rare smiles. "Well, Kiba won't be fully healed for a while. You have time to consider your feelings."

"Um, the doctors said he might not last through the night…" Hinata's voice grew very quiet at the end of her sentence.

"He'll make it. He has you here with him." Shino stood back up. "He'll hang on, he has something to live for."

"I wish I could be sure." Hinata's head hung down. "I know it seems like I don't have any confidence in him, but his injuries are bad. He really is in pain."

Shino shook his head. "He'll pull through. He was injured worse from his fight with those sound ninja who kidnapped Sasuke so long ago. He was injured worse in that seek-and-capture mission we did against the Hidden Village of Rock. Both times, he told me that it was you who pulled him through."

Hinata's eyes came up and met Shino's. "Wha…"

Shino gave out another smile. "Oh, even if you didn't know, the mere thought of seeing you again kept him going. He's been like that for a few years now."

She looked back to Kiba. "Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"He couldn't. You were still obsessed with Naruto."

Hinata looked back to the ground. "I'm still not sure what's going on inside me. It feels like I know where I should be, but I'm not there. I feel lost."

"As are we all." Shino put his hand on Hinata's back. "Don't worry, you have a bit of time to figure this all out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Another date?" Hinata asked.

"Well, being as I know that Kiba'll pull through, I don't feel any need to worry."

"Still seeing that Sakuya girl?"

"No, I'm going out with Ayame from that ramen place Naruto likes so much tonight."

Hinata let a small smile show through. "I envy you. You're always so confident of yourself."

"No I'm not. I just believe that if I'm going to do something, I should do it instead of hesitating. As you say, 'that's my way of the ninja.'"

Hinata looked up just in time to see Shino shutting the door behind him. "I wish I were like that." She looked back to Kiba's prone form. "I can't just rely on my feelings to show me the way, I have to make a decision. And I want to love Kiba as much as I can." Hinata swallowed the lump growing in her throat, sat up straight, and opened her eyes wide. "From this day forward, I'm Kiba's girlfriend. I'll wait for him to wake up, but until then, I'll take care of him as best I can."


	8. Lilies

**Chapter 8: Lilies**

Akamaru sat. He was annoyed and he was tired. Boredom had become his way of life for the past month as he watched Kiba continue on in his coma. The medics had long since treated him, but now they weren't sure if Kiba would ever wake up. He had lost so much blood during the surgery they were wondering if his brain had been damaged by the lack of oxygen, and if that was why he wouldn't wake up. Akamaru had also watched Hinata coming in day after day, bringing in flowers, staying by his bed for hours at a time, talking endlessly. He felt bad for Hinata. Kiba had been in a coma for a month, and showed no signs of recovering. Hinata tried to keep on a cheery face, but Akamaru could see the hope draining from her over the past few weeks. Now it seemed to be nothing more than a façade that kept Hinata from sinking into a huge depression. Akamaru could understand. The first guy she liked never noticed her, and the second guy may never wake up. He knew that it was hard. He was looking at loosing his best friend as well. He decided, however, that if Kiba didn't wake up, he would go with Hinata. Akamaru knew that they would need each other more than ever if the worst should happen.

The door to the hospital room opened, and Hinata came in carrying a small bouquet of lilies. She took out the wilting carnations in the vase that she brought in the last day and replaced them with the lilies. Every day, Hinata replaced the flowers in the vase, every day trying a new flower, hoping that the flower would somehow bring Kiba out of his sleep. Now it was more of a show, a mark of habit, than anything else. Most everything she did was a mere show, and she knew it. Her performance during training was quickly declining, and when she wasn't in the hospital, she was often alone in her room or at the academy park, sitting alone. She wanted to believe Shino, she really did, but Kiba had been asleep for so long. Hinata sat down on Kiba's bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Kiba. I brought you lilies this time. I thought you might like them a bit better."

Akamaru hopped off the small stool he was laying on and walked up to Hinata. He let out a small whine and hopped up on to the bed with her. She scratched him behind the ear.

"You know, with all the time we've been spending together, you'd think I'd learn to understand you by now, huh Akamaru?"

Akamaru let out a small bark and rubbed his head against her leg. Hinata smiled for a second before hearing a small whine come from her stomach. "I guess I forgot to eat breakfast." She put a hand over her stomach. "I'll go get some for the three of us really quick." Akamaru simply nodded. At least twice a week, after Hinata had forgotten to eat, she would always grab breakfast for her, him, and Kiba. Kiba's was always left until the night, just in case, but always thrown away. Akamaru thought it was a waste of food, but agreed with what she did anyway. It kept her from totally giving up. He trotted over to Kiba and lay next to him, waiting for Hinata to come back, as he always did. That was when the hand scratched him behind the ear. Akamaru jumped back and turned to see Kiba's eyes half open. "Morning, Akamaru." he said. Akamaru just froze for a second before running up to Kiba's face, barking excitedly and licking. "Whoa, Akamaru. I can't understand a word you're saying." He tried to get up, and a look of strain appeared on his face. "Oh, why is my back so sore?" Kiba pushed his hands out in front of him, stretching the muscles in his back. Akamaru continued barking so fast that Kiba couldn't understand a word. Then Kiba heard the crash. He looked to the noise and saw a mess of rice, fish and tea on the floor, and a wide-eyed Hinata standing over it. Tears began to show in her eyes. Kiba waved at her. "Morning Hinata. You okay?"

That was all she could take. She ran across the small space between the door and Kiba and jumped on him, pressing her lips against his and driving him back down on the bed. "Oh, Kiba… I thought… you weren't gonna… wake up…" she got out between kisses.

Kiba's hands found their way in between himself and Hinata, and he slowly pushed her off him. "Whoa, hold on a sec." He saw the tears in Hinata's eyes, her body slowly moving as she panted for breath, and her lips turned red from the pressure and thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. "First off…" He slowly lowered Hinata back down and gently pushed his lips on hers, moving one hand behind her for an embrace. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he allowed himself a moment of indulgence before breaking their kiss. Then he exhaled. "Been waiting to do that for a _long_ time." Hinata smiled. "Second off, how long was I out?"

Hinata's smiled disappeared. "Um, about a month. The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up."

Kiba smirked. "Well, they never met me then. You know I never back down, and I never loose. I just, get set back, that's all. Third off, when did that happen? With the kissing and all?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "I, I guess I realized that I'd fallen in love with you sometime over the past month."

Kiba remained silent for a second, then smiled and shrugged. "Well, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth." He slowly lowered Hinata back onto himself and began kissing her again.

They both froze when they heard the voice of their sensei. "Come on, Hinata." Kurenai complained. "We appreciate you're new-found love of Kiba, but do you have to be molesting him while he's asleep again?"

Hinata bolted off of Kiba. He sat up. "Again? You've kissed me while I was asleep before?"

"Kiba!" Kurenai yelled as she ran toward him, quickly wrapping him up in her arms. Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were all close behind her, Shikamaru looking bored and Shino looking vacant, but Ino and Chouji mirroring Kurenai for glee. "Thank god you're awake, we weren't sure if you'd ever wake up!"

"No one was sure." Kiba said, a joking disappointment in his voice. "Does anyone know me at all?"

"I knew you'd wake up." Shino said. Kiba smiled. "I just didn't know when or if you'd be crazy when you did."

Kiba's shoulders slumped and his head dropped. "Thanks Shino. That means a lot. Really." He looked back up to Hinata. "So, when do you think I could get out of this bed? If I've been laying here for a month, that means I've got a lot of training to do."

"I'll go get a doctor really quick." Ino chimed in. She turned to run out of the room and ran right into Temari. "Hey, watch where you're…"

Shikamaru looked back, and grabbed the bridge of his nose, looking back away. He knew this was going to be troublesome.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ino screamed, pointing at Temari.

"What I can't be concerned for Kiba's health?" Temari asked.

"You don't care about Kiba, you just want to get close to Shika-chan!" Ino screamed. Chouji let out a small chuckle.

"And you were doing differently? Here you are, hanging on his arm!"

"Girls, this isn't the time or place for this." Kurenai explained, blushing from embarrassment.

"I had to drag his lazy-ass out here to even check up on Kiba! You wouldn't know he's been asking about him all the time from it…"

Temari smirked. "Oh, so sneaking into his bedroom? Maybe you're not as innocent as you let on!"

Ino's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "What? How dare you call me some whore! I've never even kissed a guy before, much less snuck into one's bedroom!" Ino's expression turned from anger to a malicious grin. "But I'm sure you have plenty of experience, coming to that conclusion so fast…"

Temari took her turn to blush. "I have _never_ been touched like that, by anyone!"

"Oh, it looks like someone's getting defensive." Ino let out a mocking laugh.

The door suddenly flew open and a doctor rushed in. "What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled.

Temari and Ino went ridged. "Um, we were just discussing something." Temari explained.

"I could hear your discussion from the second floor!" The doctor grabbed both Ino and Temari and pushed them out the door. "Get out of the hospital!" He slammed the door in the two girls' faces. Afterward, he turned around to face the rest of the people in the room, still looking on in complete shock, and let out a small cough. "Sorry about that. Young girls these days… Now, what's all the commotion about?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Kiba said. "But I'm sure Shika-chan will explain it all to me." Chouji snickered again, followed quickly by Kurenai and Hinata. Shikamaru simply sat down, not even bothering to argue the point.

The doctor looked right at Kiba, and his eyes widened. "You're awake? For how long?"

"Yes, and just for a few minutes." Kiba smiled, showing one of his fangs. "Slept like a log, too."

Kurenai turned toward Kiba and hugged him gently. "Oh, thank god you're back, Kiba."

Kiba was a bit taken aback, but quickly smiled and put an arm around his teacher as well. "Well, I'm glad you care."

"Of course I care. If you weren't around, who would I punish?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, groaning.

"Alright, well, I have to run a few tests really quick to see how well Kiba is and how long we should keep him, so I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave for the time being." The doctor began to usher everyone out of the door. He looked right to Kurenai. "I'll let you know the results of his tests as soon as I have them. Now, everyone, out please."

Kiba put his arm on Hinata's shoulder. "She stays."

The doctor looked at Kiba and smiled. "I'm not going to convince you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough." He formed a seal and placed his hand on Kiba's forehead. Kiba went limp, but his eyes were looking at the doctor, seeming almost panicked. "Oh, it's just a subduing technique. Remember that I'm a ninja as well, and full doctors are at a Jounin level." Kiba's eyes softened a little, and looked to Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She placed a kiss on Kiba's lips and left the room.

The doctor looked to Akamaru. "You too."

Akamaru whined a little, but then trotted up to Hinata's heel.

"So, let's se how you're doing." the doctor explained. "If I remove this subduing technique, will you be a good boy?"

Kiba managed to get out a small growl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat in the small diner, cheerfully eating some fresh Okonomiyaki. Kiba sat opposite her smiling, having finished his own plate off a while ago. "I'm telling ya, I've never seen Shino blush so bad!"

"But, don't you think that was a bit much? Pantsing him in front of poor Miroko?"

"Hey, it's what he gets for putting those bugs on my lunch. He knows I don't like bugs."

Hinata giggled a little. "Yeah, but right before he was about to ask her out…"

Ukyo walked up to the two with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves."

"Thanks." Kiba smiled, the last little bit of Okonomiyaki in his chopsticks.

"And I'd love to hear more, but we're actually trying to close down right now."

Hinata blushed a little, and looked up to Ukyo as well. "Oh, sorry, I guess we lost track of time."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm glad you guys are coming in." Ukyo leaned in close to Kiba. "And I'm glad things worked out between you two too."

"Thanks." Kiba stood up and held his hand out to Hinata, who took it to stand up. "I guess we'll get out of your hair now. 'Night."

"G'night Kiba, night Hinata." Ukyo waved at them a bit as the two left the restaurant.

"So, where's Miroko from anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, she's one of those transfer Genin from the Hidden Village of Rock. You know, for that treaty we signed…"

"Oh, yeah. She doesn't wear her Hiaiate a lot, so it's a little hard to tell."

"Yeah, Shino told me. You know, back when he was speaking to me."

Hinata giggled a little. "I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you right there."

Kiba grinned. "Well, me and Shino do this kind of stuff all the time. He may not look like it, but he's actually a really mischievous kind of guy. So I know he can take a joke."

"So what about him asking her out?"

"Well, apparently they're going to see a movie tonight, so I didn't have THAT much of an impact on his social life."

Hinata looked up to the sky, and her face fell a bit. "It's almost sunset."

Kiba knew exactly what that meant. He turned in his path, directly toward the Hyuuga estate. "Well, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account. Shall we?"

Hinata simply nodded. She ran along as the two quickly made their way to her home, hoping to get there before the sun set. By the time they reached the front gates of the Hyuuga estate, the sun was still shining a bit above the horizon. She smiled a bit. "Made it."

"Yeah, so now we go to our respective homes." Kiba cupped his hand on Hinata's cheek and pressed his lips to hers. He took his time about it, making sure give her just enough to make her want more, just like he always did. He heard Hinata whimper a bit, and broke the kiss. "Goodnight, Hinata." He smiled, noting Hinata's heavy blush. She always blushed when he kissed her. He didn't mind one bit.

"Goodnight Kiba." Hinata walked backwards until she reached the gate, then walked inside and slowly shut it, smiling at Kiba the whole time. She heard Kiba turn around and start to casually walk away, and continued to listen until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. She turned around and walked into the main house, an froze in terror. Her father stood right at the entrance, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Hyuuga Hiashi almost never showed any emotion on his face, and when he scowled, it meant he was _very_ unhappy.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he saw Hinata look up at him. "Hinata, I believe we need to have a talk."


	9. Runaway

**Chapter 9: Runaway**

Hiashi walked down the corridor, Hinata following close behind him. "So, I take it you are having fun with your friend Kiba?" he asked, his voice not betraying any emotion.

Hinata nodded. "Yes father."

"And it comes to my attention that the two of you have become something more than just friends as of late. Is this true?" Hiashi turned down another hallway leading to the inner courtyard.

"Yes father."

"I take it that because of these events that you are happy and content?" He opened the door to the courtyard and walked out into it, where Neji was waiting for the two.

Hinata followed her father out into the courtyard. "Yes father."

Hiashi quickly turned around to face Hinata, his scowl back on his face, and his voice becoming much louder. "Then why is it, despite your contentment, that your performance in training is, as Kurenai put it, lackluster at best?" Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her father in fear. "That was not a rhetorical question Hinata! I expect an answer!"

Hinata's body began to shake a bit. "I… um, th… the missions we've… b… been going on… um, as of late… um, th… they've been in… int… interfered with by outsiders, um, or… or the d… details of th… the mission were, um, in… inaccurate…"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Hinata! Neji's team has gone on just as many missions as your team has gone on, with the same amount of problems and outside interference, and they seem to complete missions just the same! Are you telling me that your teammates are incompetent?"

Hinata fiercely shook her head.

"So then you're saying that Kurenai is a bad instructor!"

"No father."

"Then why is _your_ performance so abysmal? Maybe it's that having a relationship is distracting you."

Hinata stood still.

"From this point forward, after your training, you will report directly home. You will not see Kiba or anyone else at all. We will perform remedial training here after your normal training."

Hinata's eyes widened. "NO! Please father! Please don't take Kiba away form me!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You leave me no choice. Unless you think your teacher is mistaken and you _have_ improved."

Hinata looked to the ground. "I've been doing my best."

"Well then, come and take your right to see your Kiba."

Hinata looked back into Hiashi's eyes. "What?"

"If you truly believe that you have improved, then come show me. Attack me. Now."

Neji's eyes widened, and he moved back onto the patio. Hinata stood stunned for a moment. "You… you want me to attack you?"

"If you have truly improved, then you should be able to hold your own, for at least a few seconds." Hiashi moved into a fighting stance, his knees bent and both palms facing Hinata.

Hinata looked her father over, noting every detail. 'I have improved.' she thought to herself. 'But I don't know if I've improved enough to even hold a candle to Neji, much less my father.' She squatted down into a fighting stance as well, with both her palms facing Hiashi. 'All I have to do is fight at my hardest. If I can stay with Kiba, then any amount of pain is worth it.' Hinata gritted her teeth, and began to form seals in her hands. "Byakugan!" Without any further hesitation, she rushed forward and threw her palm out to catch her father in the abdomen. The next this she knew, the world was spinning, and her side started to hurt when she hit the ground.

"That was pathetic, Hinata." Hiashi got out of his stance and simply stood in front of his daughter, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

Hinata got off the ground and got back into her stance. 'Okay, I'm not going to win this one through pure force.' Hinata began to study Hiashi's chakra movement. 'Father's a Jyuken master, so normal techniques won't work on him. I wonder if I use a faint…' Hinata rushed back into her father, launching out a palm to his chest, but quickly using her momentum to spin with her hand to thrust her other hand back into Hiashi's leg. She watched in horror as he completely ignored her first attack and grabbed her wrist that was heading for his leg. He picked her up and threw her into the ground a few feet away.

"I guess you really don't have anything else to show me. I'll see you tomorrow after your training." He turned around to walk away.

"I'm not done yet!" Hinata screamed, more tears coming out of her eyes, and her face red with anger.

Hiashi turned around. "Then show me what you really have. I don't have all day."

Hinata noticed her breathing had become very hard. 'Okay, father must have seen through my attack. I still can't use normal attacks against…' Her eyes went a bit wide. 'That's it! I wonder if I can pull it off. I think so, I've only seen it done about a thousand times…' Hinata rushed back toward her father, moving for another strike against his chest, and again, feinting and using her momentum to spin around. But that was where Hiashi stopped seeing what was going to happen. Hinata continued to spin until Hiashi couldn't tell how fast she was going. "GATSUGA!" Hinata tore through the air, heading right toward her father with blinding speed. At the last second, Hiashi jumped up and threw his palm into the whirlwind closing on him, catching Hinata on the shoulder and driving her, still spinning, into the ground. The grass and dirt exploded out when Hinata hit it. As the dust cleared, Hinata stood back up, covered in dirt and grass. She got back into a fighting stance. 'That's it! I just have to use other people's techniques. I've already used one of Kiba's, so now I have to switch. Who else's techniques have I seen enough to copy?' Hinata smiled. She brought her hands together to form another seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, six Hinatas appeared in front of Hiashi. His eyes went wide. Without further warning, five of the six Hinatas rushed to Hiashi, palms at the ready. They all threw out palms and feet.

Hiashi quickly bent down and threw out his hands. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou." In a flash of light, all five of Hinata's clones disappeared into smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Hiashi saw ten more clones closing in on him, from all directions. He started to dispatch the ones in the air, when he noticed the ones closing in on him from the ground. The four Hinatas launched up from the ground, foot first, sending Hiashi into the air as they said in succession "U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

A fifth clone appeared in the air above where Hiashi was flying and started to bring her heel down onto him. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Hinata allowed herself a small smile until she saw her father disappear into smoke and a splintered piece of wood left behind. Then the clone that drop-kicked Hiashi disappeared into smoke. Hiashi appeared in the middle of the other clones and hit every one of them with light jabs, making all of them disappear, and ran toward the final Hinata to bring her down. He rushed in and threw a light jab, hitting Hinata in the stomach. Hinata bent over in pain a little bit, then disappeared into smoke. Hiashi's eyes went wide and he turned around to see a fist closing into his face. He knew then that Hinata was one of the clones who kicked 'him' into the air. Instinct took over after that. Hiashi's hand flew up and deflected Hinata's punch, as his other hand flew up and cut her chakra flow from her elbow down. Hiashi quickly spun around and threw a hand into Hinata's stomach. Hard. Hinata coughed once, and a little blood came out of her mouth. Hiashi spun back the other way and raised his leg, having his heel catch Hinata in the chest and sending her sprawling into the ground a few feet away. Then Hiashi paused, taking back control of his body rather than fighting on instinct. He composed himself and slowed his breathing.

Hinata tried to get back up, pushing herself up into a kneeling position, but then coughed up a little more blood and collapsed back onto the ground. Hiashi walked toward Hinata. "Hinata…"

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, still trying to push herself up. Hiashi saw her chakra rushing to heal her, and stood there in silence. "Why do you hate me?" Hinata repeated, a bit louder this time. "All I've ever done is try to make you proud, try to make you happy. Why can't you even recognize me?"

Hiashi opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"All I've ever wanted, is for you to say that you're proud of me, or that you even care for me, just a little. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hinata, I…" Hiashi began. His words were cut short.

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata screamed. She threw herself to her feet and ran out of the household, holding her stomach the entire time.

Neji began to run after her, when Hiashi stopped him. "But my lord…" he began.

"No, she needs a bit of time to calm down before I can talk to her. Let her go."

Neji froze for a second, then stood down, bowing his head to Hiashi. "As you wish, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked down the corridor his daughter ran down. "I didn't think she would ever move that fast…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba lay on his bed, gently petting Akamaru, listening to his brand new CD. "Man, Akamaru, I don't care what anyone says, Gackt is my favorite." Akamaru looked up to Kiba and let out an inquisitive whine/bark, followed by another bark. "I _know_ it's mostly girls that like his stuff, but he's good." He put his hands behind his head. "Ah, this is the life." Suddenly, he heard a pounding on his door. He looked to Akamaru and smiled. "Heh, I hope it's Hinata." He got up and walked over to his door. When he opened it, he was about to smile, until a look of horror overcame his features. Hinata was the one banging on his door, but she was covered in dirt and grass, and there were smears of blood coming from her mouth. "Oh my god, what happened to you, Hinata?"

"Can I come in?" she asked meekly.

Kiba opened the door a bit further and stepped off to the side to let Hinata in. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded lightly. "I… it looks worse than it really is. I'm more just dirty."

Kiba nodded. "Well, yeah, come on in."

Hinata came in and took off her shoes. "I… I don't mean to trouble you, but, um, I don't suppose I could, uh, stay here for a little while…" Her voice trailed off into nothing.

Kiba nodded again. "Of course. You'll have to forgive my mess. I'm a bit messy when my mom's not here to clean up after me."

Hinata smiled a bit. "I don't mind. Where is you mom anyway?"

"Mission, with my dad. Again." He led Hinata into the living room and sat her down in a chair. "Did you want something to drink? I could make some tea if you want."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not very thirsty."

Kiba's eyes looked Hinata over, taking in all the dirt and grass all over her uniform. So, uh, what happened to you, Hinata?"

She looked to the ground. "Kurenai-sensei made her report to my father." Kiba sat in silence. "And her report was not too good for me."

Kiba nodded a bit. "Oh. And Hiashi didn't like that."

"Father was going to make me come home directly after training every day, and I wasn't going to be able to see you anymore." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. "He told me that if I wanted to see you again, I'd have to show him that I really was improving. So we fought. And I did everything I could."

"And then what?"

"I guess I surprised father, because in an instant I was on the ground and I couldn't stop coughing."

"What?" Kiba stood up quickly and cracked his knuckles. "That bastard did _what_ to you!"

"I just can't go back there. Please Kiba, can I stay here for a while?"

Kiba looked to Hinata and decided against his better judgment. "Of course. You can stay as long as you like."

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you Kiba." She looked over her clothes, and quickly stood up, blushing. "Um, I don't suppose you have a place I could wash up, do you?"

Kiba smiled. "Of course. I just took a bath, so the water should still be hot. The bathroom is right over here." He started to walk down a small hallway.

Hinata followed him closely. "Thank you again, Kiba."

Kiba smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Not a problem. I'll get you some fresh clothes too. They'll be some of my old ones, so they might be a little big on you, but my sister took all of her clothes when she moved out."

Hinata blushed a little. "I don't mind."

He stopped next to an open door, revealing a fairly large bath. "I'll just put the clothes right inside the door, on top of the counter. The bath door keeps in most of the heat, so you should be able to relax in there for a while. And don't worry about a thing. This is Inuzuka territory. You're under my clan's protection now."

Hinata simply blushed. "Okay, I'll get started then."

Kiba nodded and closed the door as Hinata walked in. He walked over to his room and started to shuffle through is dresser, looking for anything that he knew was too small for him. 'What am I doing?' Kiba thought to himself. 'This is a really bad idea. I should ask my sister if it's okay if Hinata stays with her. If she stays here, with it being just me and her…' Kiba shook his head. 'No, Saya would never go for that. Her place has, like two rooms. I can't really ask anyone else. I don't trust going outside Inuzuka territory, so heading to Shino's house is out of the question.' Finding a suitable set of clothes, Kiba walked back toward the bathroom and opened the door. He heard Hinata washing herself off with the shower behind the bath door. He could see a faint Hinata-shaped object moving around a little behind the opaque glass. He quickly put the clothes on the counter and closed the door. 'See, this is a really bad idea.' He continued to think to himself. 'I just wanted to go in there and, do stuff with her. I can't let myself go like that. I have to control…' He heard Hinata drop into the bath water. 'Damnit, Hinata. Why do you have to be so cute, and so innocent?' Kiba grabbed his hair and started pulling. 'Oh, just let that pressure in my pants go away, please….' He walked over to his parents' bedroom and started to prepare the bed. "Well, the most I can do is make sure we're not in the same room at least." Kiba shook his head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." He walked over to his room and turned off his stereo. Then he collapsed on his bed. Akamaru whined a little. "Yep, tonight is gonna be a long night, Akamaru."

Hinata lay back in the hot water, letting the soft currents melt away the tension in her body. It seemed that all of her injuries were temporary and not serious at all. She wasn't in pain at all anymore. "Maybe I can stay here with Kiba for a while. I know his parents like me, and they'll probably help me out if I explain what's going on to them." She rubbed her stomach a little bit. "Well, at least I'm okay now. But that kick sure hurt." Hinata stayed still, simply enjoying the feeling of the water on her. "Mmm. I wish Kiba were here." Her eyes opened up. "Wait, what am I saying? If Kiba were here right now…" She shook her head and tried to empty her mind. After a little while, Hinata opened the door from the bathroom, clean and wearing a black tee-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh and a pair of red shorts that fell down past her knees. She walked out into the hallway and down to Kiba's bedroom. Seeing Kiba laying on his bed, petting Akamaru, she walked over and sat next to him. Kiba bolted up and looked Hinata over, eyes wide. Hinata giggled a little. "Your clothes are a little loose on me…"

Kiba smiled a little bit. "Feel any better?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, good as new."

"Good." He got off his bed and held out his hand. "Come on, I set up a bed for you."

Hinata didn't reach for his hand. "Um, Kiba…" She blushed a deep crimson. "Could I sleep in here tonight?"

Kiba froze for a second. "Huh?"

"Could I… could I sleep in here? Um, with you?"

Kiba continued to stare blankly at Hinata. Then he freaked. "What!"

"I just don't feel safe by myself. I just want to know that you're right here. I'll even sleep on the floor, so you can have the bed."

Now it was Kiba's turn to blush. "Um, I don't' think that's such a good idea, Hinata."

"Why not?"

"Hinata," Kiba started, "I love you, but I _want_ you. And the Inuzuka aren't known for their self-control."

"I trust you, Kiba." Hinata smiled and stood up next to him. She leaned up, and placed a kiss on his lips. Without realizing it, Hinata's leg pressed against Kiba, making him shudder a little bit. He grabbed Hinata's shoulders and deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped Hinata's lips, causing Kiba to move Hinata back a little, in turn causing the both of them to fall on Kiba's bed. Hinata squirmed a bit and moved up. Then she felt Kiba's hand reach under her shirt. "No, wait Kiba…" she said, sounding a bit panicked.

Kiba heard the word 'No' and instantly stopped everything. A look of fear enveloped his features. 'Oh, God. I knew this would happen.' he thought to himself. 'Now I've ruined everything just because I wanted to go too far. I'm a horrible person.'

The two stayed in that position for a few moments. Hinata looked up to Kiba and blushed very heavily. "Kiba-kun," she started.

Kiba gulped. "Hinata, I'm… I'm sorry…"

Hinata looked back away, her blush getting darker. "B… Be gentle."

Kiba looked down, frozen in place, then saw what Hinata was saying. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's.


	10. Past Mistakes

**Chapter 10: Past Mistakes**

Hinata felt a wetness on her cheek, and heard a small whine. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw Akamaru licking her face and nudging her. "Mmm, 'morning Akamaru." Slowly rolled over, careful not to disturb Kiba's arm holding her and turned to face him. His eyes opened lazily. "Morning Kiba."

Kiba smiled and pulled Hinata closer to him, forcing their bodies to press tightly against each other. "Morning Hinata-chan." Hinata closed her eyes again and snuggled against the man right next to her, nestling her head right under his. Everything felt so perfect to Hinata, sleeping with the one she loves, being held in his embrace. She felt like nothing could ever take away the feeling of warmth she had with Kiba.

Until Neji cleared his throat.

Kiba's and Hinata's eyes snapped wide open at the same moment, and they both sat up in the bed to look at Neji, standing with his hands in his pockets. Neji quickly blushed and looked away. Hinata looked at him for a second before looking down at herself and realizing why Neji blushed so quickly. She let out a small yelp and covered her bare breasts with Kiba's blanket. She looked back to Neji, blushing herself. Neji cleared his throat again. "Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama requests your presence back at the…"

"I'm not going back." Hinata quickly interrupted. "Father has made it clear how he feels about me. I'm under the protection of the Inuzuka clan now."

Neji looked back to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, please, at least hear what he has to say."

"You don't hear very well, do ya?" Kiba snarled. "Go back to that museum and tell that bastard that if he tries to hurt Hinata again he'll face the wrath of my clan."

"No offense, Kiba-san, but that's not much of a threat." Neji frowned. "Hinata-sama, please. All I ask for is ten minutes. If you don't like what he has to say, then I'll back up your decision to leave, and so will the rest of the branch family."

Hinata looked down, feeling a bit depressed. "You don't have to, Hinata." Kiba reassured. "I'll be here for you."

"You're going to tell father about _this_, aren't you?" Hinata asked.

Neji nodded. "I can't keep this from him. It's against the clan's policy."

"Oh, so the Hyuuga clan is sexist too? Hinata can't do anything but you can go screwing Tenten in the forest all you want?" Kiba yelled. Neji's eyes went wide and he looked away, blushing hard.

Hinata's eyes also went wide. "Neji, you didn't…"

Kiba looked back and forth between the two, confusion etching onto his features. "Um, what?"

"It was forbidden by the Hyuuga council that Neji have any relation with Tenten." Hinata explained.

Kiba let loose a toothy grin. "Ah, so it looks like we have a little piece of blackmail for our friend Neji here."

Neji's head dropped. "Very well. I won't tell anyone if no one asks."

Kiba's shoulder's dropped. "Come on, you've got to do better than that…"

"I can't."

"Neji has the cursed seal that prevents him from even telling a lie to anyone in the head family. He can't keep the secret if someone asks." Hinata smiled to Neji. "Thank you, Neji-niisan."

"Will you at least come hear what Hiashi-sama has to say?"

Hinata looked to Kiba, then back to Neji again. "Could you give us a little bit to prepare?"

Neji nodded. He began to walk out the door.

"Hold on a second…" Kiba began. Neji froze. "How long were you standing there before we noticed you?"

"Your dog woke up Hinata-sama a few moments after I entered your room. I was looking for her all night." Neji continued to walk until he was out of Kiba's room.

"Will you come with me, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Of course." He looked around for a second. "We might want to get cleaned up. Your dad might have a few questions if you see him smelling like me."

Hinata let out a small giggle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba followed Hinata into the Hyuuga estate, and he noticed the strange stares he was getting from the Hyuuga family members that he walked past. The two followed Neji through several corridors, everything colored white or made of polished wood. 'Man, I'm almost afraid to touch anything.' he thought to himself. He reached out and put a finger on a white wall. His finger quickly punched through the rice paper. 'Oh, shit…' he thought as he quickly withdrew his finger. Kiba quickly ran back up to Hinata, trying terribly hard not to look guilty. "So, uh, how big is this place?"

Just at that moment, Neji opened a door and stood beside it, allowing Hinata and Kiba inside. Hinata walked in first, with Kiba right in tow. She stopped suddenly, making Kiba walk right into her. Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting on the floor opposite her, staring at her intently. "Please, have a seat." He said.

Hinata walked over to the pillow in front of her and sat down on it. Kiba remained standing, arms crossed, staring at Hiashi as the door slid shut creating a strange darkness. The paper walls glowed gently yellow as the sun shined on them. "You said you wanted to see me, father?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi nodded. "I think it's time I told you a story." He let out a small sigh. "When I was twelve years old, my Genin team was a bunch of misfits. We didn't do anything right. The first few missions we went on were complete disasters. I didn't help at all myself either. I seemed to do nothing but get in the way. Not like Hizashi. Hizashi was called a 'genius of his time…'" Hiashi paused for a second, noticing the look of shock on Hinata's features. "Oh, yes, I had a Genin team too, just like you. My father put me in one so I could learn what was really important in life, though I didn't know it at the time. I thought he was casting me out, that he hated that I was the first born, and not Hizashi. Even though I know now what he was trying to do, I told myself then that my heir would never feel that way. And here I am, turned into my father. And now, I'm going to tell you the same thing that my father told me. I never had any intention of naming Neji the heir, or even Hanabi. You have always been the heir of the Hyuuga. No one else would do."

Hinata felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Father…"

"Hinata, I'm terribly sorry for making you feel unwanted and unloved. You are my daughter, and I love you with all my heart. And I'm so sorry for never telling you, Hinata, I am very proud of your progress, and I am very proud that you are my daughter. Especially since I never made my father react out of instinct when he told me to attack him. You have improved more than I have ever dreamed. I'll have to tell Yuhi Kurenai that as well."

"Do you mean it father?" The tears rolling down Hinata's cheeks grew in strength and were falling to the floor.

Hiashi put his hands out in front of him and touched his head to the floor. "Hinata, can you ever forgive this foolish old man?"

Kiba just looked on in total awe. Hyuuga Hiashi, the most feared man in Konoha, was on his knees, begging forgiveness from his Hinata.

Hinata stood up and rushed over to Hiashi, forcing him to sit up, a look of shock on his features, and enveloped him in the biggest hug her small arms would allow. "Oh, father, I'm sorry for saying I hated you, I do love you…"

Hiashi's arms hung out as his daughter hugged him for the first time. He then composed himself, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to hug his daughter back. "I love you too, Hinata."

Kiba let himself smile. 'Well, I guess Hiashi isn't as much of a bastard as I thought.' he thought to himself. 'I'm glad that this all got worked out. I'd hate to try to explain it to my parents that Hinata was staying with me while they were gone.'

Hiashi released Hinata, who walked back over to her pillow and sat back down. He looked over to Kiba. "Inuzuka-san."

Kiba looked a bit shocked that he would be addressed. "Um, yeah?"

"Did you have something you wanted? I figure that you're here for a reason…"

Kiba shook his head. "No, I was just Hinata's escort. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I want to make sure that she's safe, always."

"So then you have something you wish to say to me?"

Hinata stood up and walked over to Kiba, placing her lips right next to his ear. "He's asking if you want to ask his permission to start dating me." she whispered. "I do come form a formal house, after all."

Kiba's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. He slowly dropped to his knees and placed his head on the floor. 'I hope I don't screw this up…' he thought to himself. "Hiashi-sama, I would like your permission to begin to court your daughter."

Hiashi nodded a bit. "I see. You do realize that in order for that permission to be granted, you must gain the recognition of the Hyuuga council and pass the test involved, don't you?"

Kiba gulped down a bit. "I do now."

"You cannot even take the tests or present yourself to the council without my permission. These tests that you will face if you decide to travel down this path will be difficult, for they were designed specifically with Hyuuga family members in mind. Not only will these tests be difficult for you, some may even be deadly. Knowing this, do you still wish to go down this path?"

Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes. "For her, I'd travel to hell and back."

Hiashi let a small smile appear on his features. "Then you have my permission to appear before the Hyuuga council. I will set up the appointment with them. Until then, you may do as you please."

Kiba smiled. "Thanks." Hiashi stood up and turned to walk about the door behind him. "And Hiashi-sama…" Hiashi turned around. "I'm sorry for judging you harshly. I think you're a good father."

Hiashi simply nodded and left the room. Hinata jumped up onto Kiba, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe my father actually said all that!"

"You should." Neji said from the door he just opened. "Hiashi-sama is a kind man. He approached me in the same way during our first Chuunin exams to explain about my father's death." Hinata nodded. "Hinata-sama, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you a bit more, but the… situation with the branch family is getting worse, and my… situation with Tenten has been eating up most of my time. Otherwise I would have been there for you. I'm sorry for that."

"Neji…" Hinata walked over to Neji and wrapped her hands around his neck. "You don't have to apologize to me. We're all going through a hard time right now."

Kiba walked over to the two and softly separated them, bringing Hinata back into his arms. "Come on, Neji, keep off my Kool-aid." he said, smiling.

Neji smiled back. "She's all yours. Though, if you wish, I could give you a few pointers about what will be in the tests you'll be given."

Kiba let a small grin appear on his face. "Sure. I could probably use it."


	11. Blessings

**Chapter 11: Blessings**

"You do realize what it is you are asking, don't you, boy?" the old woman asked, her almost white eyes chilling Kiba to his very core.

Kiba nodded. "Yes. I wish to face the Hyuuga family trials so I may officially start to court Hyuuga Hinata."

"And you also realize that these tests will put your body in deadly situations?" The woman asked, her raspy voice beginning to annoy Kiba greatly.

"Yes I do."

"You also realize that failure of any test will disqualify you from the rest, don't you?"

Hiashi looked over to the woman. "Tsumeko, that has never been instituted before!" His voice was calm, but Kiba and Hinata both heard the anger in it.

The old woman looked over to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, you may lead the Hyuuga house, but I rule the council. No outsider has _ever_ been allowed to take these tests before, and if he truly is worthy of your daughter, he will pass all of them. If you have a problem with that…"

Hiashi's head lowered. "No." The anger was still evident in his voice, but the sound of defeat was also there.

"Inuzuka-san, do you agree to the terms that I have laid out?"

Kiba nodded again. "I won't fail a single task."

"We shall see." Tsumeko began to chuckle softly. "And I must say once again that I am against this boy's being allowed to even take the tests."

"But as the leader of the Hyuuga house, that is _my_ decision." Hiashi said calmly. Kiba swore we saw a slight smirk on his face, but it disappeared before he could verify it.

Tsumeko seemed to almost see the smirk herself, Kiba concluded, because she let loose a small scowl before turning back over to him. "Very well." she started. "Your first task is to hit every pressure point on this man's body within twenty seconds. He is not to be harmed during this exercise." Without further warning, a man walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Kiba. He seemed to be a branch family member.

'I hope this technique works, Neji…' Kiba thought to himself as he formed a long string of complex seals in his hands. He then thrust his hands out in front of him. "Kaiten, Kazete no Jutsu!" A large ripple, like a heat wave surrounded the young man, then collapsed in on him on all sides. He immediately fell to the ground. After just a second of silence, he got up again, staggered for a second, shook his head quickly, and stood before Kiba again. Kiba looked up to Tsumeko. "Well, I'm done."

"What are you talking about?" she spat. "You were instructed to hit every pressure point on his body."

"And so I did." Kiba spat back. "Kazete no Jutsu uses a circular pressure wave that hits every part of the victims body at once, causing a slight disorientation."

Tsumeko's eyes narrowed. "You were instructed to hit the _pressure points_."

Kiba let himself smirk. "Yeah. I did. You never said I couldn't hit anywhere else, too."

Hinata, watching from behind the council, saw Hiashi's shoulders shake a bit and he silently laughed. "Kiba-kun…"

Tsumeko nearly rose from her position in from of the council. "You will not make a fool of this council, boy! You will follow the instructions!"

Hiashi looked to her calmly. "But he did, Tsumeko. Are you saying that he only passed the test because of your failure to prepare?"

Her face turned red, and anger was apparent on her features. She turned around to look at the other eight members of the council. "Well, what are your judgments?"

The other members of the council huddled together for a moment, quietly murmuring amongst themselves before breaking. One of the members stood up. "Tsumeko-sama, the rest of the council have ruled unanimously in favor of Inuzuka-san."

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank god." she whispered to no one.

Tsumeko, while still angry, composed herself and sat back down. "Very well, Inuzuka. You have passed this test. For the next test, you are to go into the small woods behind the Hyuuga manor. Return in exactly one hour. If you return, you pass."

Kiba looked to Neji, standing against the wall behind him. Neji looked just as confused as he did. He turned back around. "So, my only objective is hang out in the woods for an hour?"

Tsumeko nodded. "Return in one hour. If you do not, then we will know you haven't survived."

Hinata gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Neji's and Kiba's eyes widened upon hearing the news. Hiashi looked over to Tsumeko again, his fist clenched. "WHAT PART OF THE TEST IS THAT?" he screamed.

Tsumeko took her turn to smirk. "Basic survival skills, as per normal." She looked at Hiashi, noting the anger on his face. She waved it off. "Oh, don't worry, Hiashi-sama, there are only five Jounin back there ready to kill any intruder."

Kiba's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Five Jounin…" he whispered. He looked up to the council, avidly avoiding eye contact with Tsumeko. "What about Akamaru? We're a team, and I should be allowed to fight with him!"

One of the other council members began to open his mouth until Tsumeko cut him off. "You must face the challenges alone, but if you don't think you can handle it, you can forfeit now." Her smirk grew into a full sized grin. "After all, it's better to be a coward than a corpse." Kiba lowered his head, letting the top portion of his face be consumed in the shadow of his hood.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, TSUMEKO!" Hiashi yelled.

Kiba looked directly at Tsumeko, his confidence seemingly restored. "I'm no coward, and you're underestimating my strength. This'll be a piece of cake." Without any further warning, Kiba marched outside and turned the corner toward the woods.

Silence enveloped the room, and Hinata fell to her knees. "Five Jounin…" She said to herself. Her hands came together. "Please, don't take Kiba away from me. Not again…" A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up, to see Neji smiling down at her. "Neji…"

"Don't worry. In the past week, I saw Kiba's true strength. He'll survive."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Her voice was still no louder than a whisper. She remained on her knees, simply waiting. Minutes passed by like days, each one seeming to be longer than the last. The outside seemed to be deafeningly silent. Hinata kept her chin up, keeping her eyes on the clock. "I won't give up on Kiba-kun. Not this time. He'll be back on time. He _will_ be back on time." A small smile played on her lips. "I believe in you, Kiba-kun."

One of the Hyuuga council members rang a bell, signifying that an hour had passed. There was no sign of Kiba. "Well, I believe we have our answer. That boy has died." Tsumeko said.

"Give him a few more seconds." Hinata said, her smile still wide. "He'll make it."

"And how do you know that he's still alive?" Tsumeko asked snidely.

"Because she remembers what I told her." Kiba explained as he walked through the doorway. "I never loose, I just get set back."

Hinata started to run toward Kiba, but stopped quickly once she saw what condition he was in. There were several kunai sticking out from his body, and multiple slashes over his arms and legs. She looked more closely, and saw that nothing was really bleeding and none of his injuries were life-threatening. She let out a sigh of relief. "So, you defeated five Jounin?"

Kiba shook his head. "Didn't have to. Just evaded them long enough."

Tsumeko cleared her throat. "Well, it is certainly surprising to see you alive, but you have one last task to perform before this council will recognize your request."

"Bring it."

"You must defeat the champion of the Hyuuga council."

"Fine. Who is it?"

"Me." The voice came from the shadows. It was painfully familiar to Kiba. Footsteps followed afterward and his opponent stepped out in front of him. It was Uchiha Sasuke. "Don't expect me to hold back."

Kiba's face went from shocked to smirking. "And I expect you know I won't hold back on you either." He dropped into a fighting stance, grimacing from the injuries on his arms and his legs.

Sasuke dropped into a similar stance, and stared intensely at Kiba. "Sharingan!" he yelled as his eyes turned red with three tear-shaped spots surrounding them. He launched forward with a barrage of kicks aimed mainly toward his chest and stomach, which Kiba, in his injured state, was unable to dodge. He was knocked back a few feet and landed on his back, coughing up a little blood. He turned over and slowly got to his feet. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, he dropped back into a fighting stance. "That's for calling me a pervert." Sasuke smirked. "Okay, now let's really start."

"Whatever you say." Kiba agreed. "Pervert." In the instant Sasuke's eye twitched, Kiba was already on top of him, throwing out multiple punches. Sasuke managed to deflect most of them, but Kiba feinted for his face and landed a strong kick right under his ribcage. He felt the air force its way out of his lungs as he fell to the ground. After a few seconds of wheezing, he slowly got back up. Kiba took his turn to smirk. "Well, I guess I'm not going to be such a pushover, now am I?"

Sasuke lowered back into a fighting stance. His breathing was still ragged, and Kiba could tell that he was still in a bit of pain. He rushed toward Kiba swaying a bit, and threw out his fist, catching Kiba right in the face. Sasuke allowed himself a small smile until the Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a stout log. Sasuke felt a pressure on his back as Kiba landed on him and forced him into the ground. Kiba jumped down so he was laying on Sasuke's back, and put him into a headlock, cutting off the circulation to his head with his arm. "Submit!" he ordered.

Sasuke hesitated for a second, but then slammed his hand on the ground upon feeling his face turn blue. Kiba let go and stood up. He held his hand out to Sasuke, who took it to struggle up. "Good fight." Sasuke said.

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to really go at it some day, when it's just you and me at our best, and no one else watching us."

Sasuke smiled. "That sounds fun." He walked over to the sidelines where Hanabi was waiting for him behind Hinata.

As Sasuke passed by, Hinata grabbed his arm softly. "Sasuke-san…" she began.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"You let Kiba-kun win, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I knew he had to pass these tests. How did you know?"

"The replacement technique. You're Sharingan would have seen through it. Why did you let him win?"

He took Hanabi's hand and gently squeezed it. "Because Hanabi asked me to." Hinata looked back to Hanabi, who was smiling at her. "That, and…" Sasuke continued, "I think you and Kiba make a cute couple."

Hinata looked back up to Sasuke, smiling and tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke-san!" She thanked quietly.

Sasuke nodded again. "Oh, and Hinata…" Hinata's eyebrows raised a bit. "Don't tell Kiba I let him win. Honestly, I don't think he could handle it." She nodded.

"Well, I passed all three of your stupid tests!" Kiba spat at Tsumeko. "I've passed your trials, now let us go!"

Tsumeko sat at the head of the council, her face turned red looking at Kiba. "Very well, boy. You have gained the recognition of the council, and your request may now be discussed. We will now vote as to weather you may court the Heiress of the Hyuuga house."

Another councilman at the back of the circle stood up. "Excuse me, Tsumeko-sama." He started. Tsumeko turned around to look at him. "We have already voted on Inuzuka-san's request." Hinata began to hold her breath. "The majority of this council shall support and bless Inuzuka-san in his courtship of Hinata."

Hinata jumped up and ran toward Kiba. "Kiba-kun! You did it!"

Kiba smiled at Hinata, a small trickle of blood running down the from the corner of his mouth, then fell backward, passed out.

One of the Hyuuga council members came up to Hiashi as Hinata took the unconscious Kiba in her arms and cradled him. "Hiashi-sama, are you certain this is what you want for your daughter?"

Hiashi smiled. "It's not a matter of what I want for her. That man is the one she loves. I won't stand in her way."

"But an Inuzuka?" he asked.

"It is her choice. Besides, as far as lineage goes, it could be worse. She could have fallen in love with that Uzumaki boy."

The councilman shuddered. "Yes, you're right."

Hiashi turned around to walk away, but hesitated for a moment. "I'm glad that after all this time, I could finally see Hinata truly happy. And I don't know much about the Inuzuka family, but Kiba is a fine man."

The End


	12. Author's Notes

**The Not-So-Much Chapter, or My Feedback to Your Feedback and other things.**

Okay, so now you're asking yourself "Self, what is this and why is it at the end of the story?"

Well, one thing I don't much care for is Author's notes in the middle of a story. I didn't want to interrupt the story at all, not even at the beginning or end of the chapter. So this is pretty much my explanations, my responses to others' reviews, and my update to everyone on what I'm currently working on. In case you're interested.

**FAQ**

This is the section for the Frequently Asked Questions, or would be if anyone ever asked me anything. So I guess I'll ask the questions.

Q: Who the hell is Tsumeko?

A: Tsumeko is my own character, kind of. She is the leader of the Hyuuga council. I imagine that the Hyuuga house is build up a bit like modern government, with the Hyuuga head being the Executive branch (President), and the Hyuuga council being the Legislature (Senate). Therefore, theCouncil is the real power and Hiashi is more of an enforcer/figurehead. Tsumeko is like the Prime Minister. She has a token part in this story, but my Neji/Tenten story I'm working on, "The Ultimate Sacrifice" will delve much more into the Hyuuga family politics and feature Tsumeko much more heavily. And yes, she will still be a complete bitch, but the reasons for that will be revealed as well.

Q: Why did Sasuke get so slowed down by just getting the wind knocked out of him?

A: Seriously, have you ever gotten the wind knocked out of you? That shit hurts! I slipped on some ice and knocked the wind out of myself, and I thought I was gonna die for, like, 20 minutes. I'm not in bad shape, but these are ninja, so I figure that they can recover from it a bit faster than me. However, it still hurts. A lot.

Q: Why did you name Kiba's sister Saya? Her name's Hana, dumbass!

A: Yeah, I know that NOW… But I decided I didn't want to change it, so I just have Kiba having about 6 sisters. Well, his parents are DOG ninja…

Q: Why isn't Hiashi an asshole?

A: See below.

**The Other FAQs**

Seriously, guys, I very much appreciate all the reviews. There are a few I feel that I have to respond to personally, so here it goes.

KibaHinaFreak  
2005-10-26  
ch 6, reply

YAY! new chapter!  
gettin serious

this one was good,i like the way,the stoty goes on but this chap was a bit short.i recommend you'll take some time and make a long one instead of making short ones

keep up the good work!

-------------------------------

Yeah, I really am sorry for the lameness that was chapter 6. I knew what I wanted to do with most of the story, but this chapter just really blocked me out. So at that point, I had a choice. I could let it eat me alive like some sort of infesting alien, or I could say "Screw it, I'm making a shit chapter so I can go on." You saw Chapter 6, I think you know what I did.

nighinvisible  
2005-11-21  
ch 1, reply

Hey there! You gave me such an amazing review, so I thought I would come check you out. I read on your profile that you are interested in critique, so I have just a couple of things for chapter one:

1. In your opening, you say that Akamaru is sick with "some dog sickness." This is one of those cases where a quick google search to find an actual dog illness would really make your story stronger.

2. There is this sentence you have that is something like, "He was wondering which one was going to kill themselves, which was his half brother/sister, which was a sociopath and which was a vampire." Um...hello, Captain Random. What the fuck are you talking abot? If these are going to be plots in your story, don't bust them out so quick like that. It is very confusing to the reader. Just focus on setting up the story between Hinata and Kiba for now, and worry about other plot twists later.

It is a very good start and just needs a few tweaks to become a strong chapter. Also, I think you may have guessed--I adore Kiba. So I am pretty stoked about this story! I am also pretty excited to meet someone my age on the website.

Oh, and it really just seems like you need a beta reader. I'd like to, if you are interested.

-------------------------------

Okay, I'll respond point to point.

1: I said that Akamaru had some sort of 'dog sickness' not to cut corners, but more to illustrate that Kiba didn't know what Akamaru had. His sister's the vet, not him. Sorry if it wasn't clear. And I still think the Kiba/Sasuke story was awesome.

2: The Soap Opera Analogy. My point in that sentence was not to start busting out plot branches, which never came to fruition, but to make my own little political commentary about how dumb American daytime TV is. Seriously, I caught an episode of some soap where there was actually a Vampire, complete with Photoshop red glowing eyes. It was disturbing.

3: As for the Beta-reading, my writing habits are sporadic at best. I usually start writing somewhere near the end of one chapter and stop when I'm about halfway through the next. Before I continue on with the writing, I always re-read what I already wrote, from the last completed chapter on. This helps me make sure that everything is the way I want it. And with my schedule, I couldn't promise a steady stream of work. Between work, college, and World of Warcraft, I'm pretty spent for any other obligations. In short, I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline.

The critique is appreciated, but I think I do like it the way I wrote it there. Not saying that there aren't things that could have gone better (see: Chapter 6), but I liked my introduction to the story.

nighinvisible  
2005-11-21  
ch 2, reply

again, good chapter. I always think it is interesting when people mix the ninja of this world and the samurai of our world.

You are also doing a cleaner job in this chapter of setting up Hinata and Kiba.

Lastly, I love the idea of a formal engagement between Hanabi and Uchiha Sasuke. It makes plenty of sense. Great job!

-------------------------------

Well, the Samurai aren't really from this world. I thought I should explain this point a bit more. I'm a really big fan of AEG's 'Legend of the Five Rings' game/CCG/books/etc… The Samurai and Shugenja actually come from there. The Soshi family and the Bayushi family (I don't know if Soshi Tamaru's yojimbo was named in the story, but his name is Bayushi Ryo) are part of the Scorpion Clan, the only clan in the game to train shinobi. That's one of the reason that I feature them with Naruto and gang. I also feature them because the Scorpion Clan _owns_ all the other clans in Rokugan. Guess which clan is _my_ favorite…

GLeo-Genesis  
2005-12-31  
ch 7, reply

Really good! I love it! I nearly cried when Hinata was in dream sequence, I THOUGHT IT WAS FOR REAL!

-------------------------------

Then my job here is done. runs off

tori007otaku  
2006-04-01  
ch 5, reply

(laughs) Gee, wonder which Ranma pairing YOU like..XD; sorry. I am hoping to finish the rest of this fic in one sitting and review at the end (it's 4:46 am right now), but i had to comment on that. .

-------------------------------

Yeah, I was wondering who was going to catch that. I guess, out of the people that reviewed, just you and KibaHinaFreak. One of the things I love is cameo appearances. And being that Ryoga has a tendency to get a bit lost, I thought he would be the perfect candidate. Expect him to be in most of my future stories, along with his girlfriend, Ukyo. For those people that haven't seen Ranma 1/2, I highly suggest seasons 1, 2, and 3, but only 3 because of Ukyo.

Maiyuko-chan  
2006-04-26  
ch 8, reply

WHOO! It's getting good. Well, Hiashi can shove it up his ass! MUAHAHAHA!

I can't wait till your next update. I love your fic. So is HIashi going to arrange a marriage for Hinata to keep her away from Kiba? Oh, I hate him! .

-------------------------------

The first thing I thought when I read this was "Man, you're not gonna hate him by the end of the fic." Now, the reason I didn't make Hiashi a horrible father: Hiashi reminds me of my father. Stern, not tolerant of failure, but supportive of my decisions and very proud of me. I love my father, and I saw a bit of him in Hiashi. I couldn't in good conscious sully the name of someone who is a good father turned down an incorrect path. Don't believe me (this is directed to anyone who doesn't believe me, not you, Maiyuko-chan)? Go watch the Chuunin exams again, when Hiashi is begging Neji for forgiveness.

Trunksmybaby  
2006-04-30  
ch 9, reply

OMG. update soon. and make the lemon GREAT.

-------------------------------

Trunksmybaby, I'm sorry. I really am. I never actually intended to write a lemon for that scene, thinking that "B… be gentle" was about enough to get the perversion fluid pumping through the body. But I can just hear the hope in the e-mail, and I hate to disappoint. I may include one later on, when I'm more comfortable in my writing (I'm still learning), but that'll probably be somewhere else, like Livejournal. Speaking of which, I should probably go sign up for that.

NekoMercury  
2006-05-18  
ch 9, reply

I just about fell on the floor laughing when Kiba was listening to Gackt. Looking forward to an update.

KibaHina is

-------------------------------

Hells yeah! Gackt is awesome! Seriously, I love his work, probably Oasis above anything else, though I do like Mirror. I also don't really know what you were going for with the KibaHina is, butI figure that the rest of what you wrote was somehow deleted.

tori007otaku  
2006-05-23  
ch 10, reply

(shrieks and flails) THAT WAS AWESOME! EASILY my favorite chappie so far! x3 That was seriously amazing, I got all choked up by HIASHI! o.o; THAT'S never happened before, most certainly...anywho. GREAT chappie, update soon! .

-------------------------------

Well, I'm glad I made Hiashi the way I wanted him to be. A generally good guy, but believable too. Thanks, Tori.

**Future Works**

Well, it hasn't been declared yet, but 'Puppy Love' is actually the third story in a chain of stories focusing on different ninja in Konoha. It's called 'The Seventeenth Year Saga.' The first and second stories haven't been posted yet, but here's the Saga, in story order (not really in chronological order because the stories all take place at about the same time. The Sasuke/Hanabi engagement will be featured in all of them):

'The Longest Day Ever' – Focuses on Shikamaru and his trouble and relationships with Temari and Ino.

'Curses and Pink' – Focuses on the way that Naruto and Sakura get together.

'Puppy Love' – The story of Kiba and Hinata's relationship.

'The Ultimate Sacrifice' – Neji's relationship with Tenten and the political state of the Hyuuga house.

'Arrangements' – The story of Sasuke and his engagement to Hanabi.

Outside that group of stories, I feel that I can expand my horizons, and I do that by writing a LOT more Naruto. Go figure. Here are other stories I'm working on:

'Boot Camp' – Naruto and Sasuke are ninja from Konoha, how hard could basic training be?

I came up with this story because of my own experiences in U.S. Army Basic Training. This fic will be under Comedy. No, I'm not joking.

'The Best Jealousy Trick Ever' – Kiba and Ino get a brilliant plan. They'll pretend to be together to make Hinata and Sasuke jealous. But things never work out quite that way.

This fic uses a tried and true method (you already know it's a Kiba/Ino romance fic), but I've always thought this pair was interesting. Being that there aren't that manyKiba/Ino ficsout there, I thought this could be a bit charming. I don't plan on the end of the fic to be original, but the journey there, I want that to be awesome.

'Nine Months' – Married life is difficult, as Kiba and Hinata are learning, but the troubles have just begun.

Just from the name, I think you can tell what this fic is going to be about. Hinata gets pregnant, and then nine months pass. Nine long months. It's kindof a sequel to 'Puppy Love'

'The Battle of the Bloody Retreat' – Bayushi Tarou is just a Scorpion Clan Samurai sent with an army to face the might of all the bloodspeakers under Iuchiban. This is his story.

HOLY CRAP IT'S NOT NARUTO! This is a fic I've wanted to do for a while. It's L5R, and it's about the Battle of the Bloody Retreat in L5R history, told in the perspective of a Scorpion soldier who was there. I expect it to read a lot like Historical fiction, even though the history it's based off of is also fictional.

'The Snowstorm of Doom' – Misao and Aoshi are stuck out in the middle of a blizzard. There is shelter, but only one blanket.

This was actually a challenge I found on a page dedicated to Ryoga/Ukyo and Misao/Aoshi fics. I decided to answer it. It's a Rurouni Kenshin fic, using Aoshi (ultimate badass) and Misao (cute-as-hell ninja). I would post the site of those fics, but I honestly can't remember what it is right now.

'The Last Year at Verbena High' – Everyone is happy, more or less, and everyone is on their way to graduating. But what happens when one of Rin's and Itsuki's friends comes back?

This is based off a series called "Shuffle!" and I think this one will turn out pretty good. I do, however, break one of my cardinal rules in this fic, I feature my own character (also called an OC) as a main character. I hate doing that, but I got the idea, and it won't go away.

'Wishes' – Ranma and Akane are married while Ryoga is lost. Now he's got to cope, along with someone else who was broken by their union.

This is my Ranma fic, showing the growing love between Ryoga and Ukyo. This one is already most of the way done, I started writing it about 4 years before I started up on 'Puppy Love'. I just plan on posting it all at once. First, I should probably break it into chapters.

Just as a note, here are my cardinal rules:

No OCs as main characters, and especially no Mary Janes, um, even though I'm a guy…

Use punctuation and paragraph structure

No Songfics, no one has heard the music I listen to, and I haven't heard the music they listen to.

Just in case anyone else is wondering.

And yes, I will be doing this at the end of most of my fics.

Posted Fics:

Puppy Love

A Romance of Errors


End file.
